Trust and Doubt
by littlebunny1412
Summary: Lavi was just walking in the cold rain on the way back to the inn, not expecting to meet a stranger that seemed familiar. Helping the stranger was against Bookman's teachings yet Lavi still did. No one was around anyway to tell Bookman. Lavi was alone.
1. Chapter 1

**`littlebunny1412: **I hope you like this fic. ^_^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>**

**`Lavi  
><strong>

Walking in the hard cold rain, I suddenly tripped and fell to the ground. I got up and saw that the cause of this had been a man in worn out clothes. I can't seem to place where, but I think I might have met him before. As a bookman apprentice, I should have just left him alone but there's this just feeling that I listened to and brought him to the inn I'm staying at.

Laying him on the bed, I looked and saw that he had a lot of bruises and cuts. I wondered where he had gotten this? The most plausible things I thought of was a fight. Why did he get into a fight though? I don't know and he will probably not tell me when he wakes up depending on the situation.

Taking out a damp cloth, I started cleaning his wounds. It wasn't far too deep to be dangerous but enough to cause him this way. It seems he had acquired a fever as well. I really should just leave him. I'm not supposed to care. He's merely ink on paper yet I can't seem to leave him and continued taking care of him until he wakes up. It worried me a bit when he hasn't woken up on the third day but luckily he did on the fourth. I was changing the bandages of the wounds near to healing.

I saw his eyes open to reveal shades of brown. He looked at me with confusion then suddenly smiled.

I introduced myself and asked for his not bothering with his unusual reaction. His smile then forms into a smirk as he said his name.

"My name is Tyki Mikk, dear exorcist."

My visible eye widened in shock as I remembered that he was the Noah who had almost killed Allen. It took some time before it finally registered to my mind that I should have grabbed my innocence and stayed away. I couldn't do anything though since he had been so fast to pull me over to the bed and pushed me there on my back then held my hands to the side to avoid struggle.

"I thought you were Bookman's apprentice, Lavi. How come you didn't notice that I was a Noah? Is the apprentice that much of an idiot?"

"Let go!" I said while struggling. I didn't bother answering his question.

"And why should I? You really are not thinking."

I struggled and tried kicking him with my free legs but it never touched him.

"Do you know who I am? Do you know what they call me besides my name?"

I didn't answer and continued struggling.

"I am the Noah of Pleasure, Lavi. And I'll give you the chance of what it feels like besides killing as thanks for treating my wounds."

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

His face look horrified after hearing what I mentioned.

"Please don't. Please," he begged in a pleading voice with that horrified expression.

I merely smiled widely then held his hands above his head then with my other hand I held his face to face mine then kissed his sweet lips in a rough manner. I then proceeded with biting his neck while my hand did other things.

Something felt odd. This isn't the figure of a boy at all, he's a girl. I stopped to see his face and was further shocked by what I saw.

She was crying with fear so innocently like a child. I don't know why but I can't seem to go on. There came a weird feeling in my chest. I let go of her hands then held her in an embrace to try and comfort her.

"I apologize for what I have done. Please don't cry."

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

I felt so scared when he suddenly started doing those things. It was like back then. I didn't want to remember that time. I really wanted to forget it. What he's doing is triggering back that memory when he attempted as well. I had been lucky Bookman saved me but it still scarred my mind. And now it's happening again. The reason why I go by this name and character despite being a girl is to prevent things from happening like back then and now... there's no Bookman or any other people that will stop him.

Tears fell down as I cried out and struggled.

It suddenly stopped.

What?

It suddenly felt warm. He stopped and held me close. Fear somehow disappeared. I felt safe and secure.

He apologized. It really felt weird yet not painful. In that simple hold, I felt warmth and comfort.

And then probably due to exhaustion, I fell asleep by his side peacefully letting my guard down. I don't know why but I felt somehow safe despite what almost happened.

I woke up and saw him leaving.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I asked.

"Let's say it's thanks for treating my wounds. Don't think that it would be the last time you'd see me though. I'll be back and you can have this back by then."

I looked in shock as I saw that he had in his hand my favorite bandanna that the old man gave me to keep my hair out of place. It had been the only gesture of kindness he ever showed despite saying seemingly hurtful words while giving it to me.

"Same place in a week's time," he said as he was about to leave. He walked back though and did something that surprised me.

It took quite some time before it even registered to my mind what he did. Tyki kissed me. It wasn't rough or forceful but rather sweet.

Why did I just think that? He's a Noah. If I return, he'll probably kill me but then why didn't he when he just had the chance? I'm so confused, I don't get it at all.

Before I even got the chance of asking why, he was gone.

* * *

><p>1103/2011


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**`Tyki**

Why did I just do that? I have nothing to really regret now if I continued on with it like I always do with others. I should have done what I was asked to do as ordered by the earl.

He is an exorcist... No, _she_ is an exorcist. It is a curious thing as to why she is dressed that way. It may be due to being an apprentice to Bookman. Are not females allowed to succeed? Or are they dressed that way to avoid things like what almost happened from occurring? No matter how heartless or indifferent one might act, fear can still be instilled and may affect that character or persona as they call it.

Is it merely a whim that I did that? It would really be boring if things merely ended that way. Indeed this would be interesting but what was that?

What was that sudden feeling of a painful tightening in my chest when I saw that pained expression on her face?

It can't be guilt. I shouldn't feel such emotion.

I am supposed to be used to seeing expression like those. I have killed thousands and enjoyed it, I have had the pleasure of doing it as the Noah I am... so why had I stopped? Why did I not seem to take pleasure in doing it when I saw that expression?

Something is wrong. This can't be right. And the last thing I did before we parted... I never really did anything like that before. It was as if on impulse that I did it that way. It wasn't forceful or rough like I usually did it. It was short but somehow sweet, those soft lips really tasted sweet.

That's right, it would be boring if I ended things short. I'll take it slowly so that it would be lasting for now unlike the usual where it easily fades away.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<br>**

Should I return in a week? It's probably a trap but I don't know why, the day came and I found myself back here.

I couldn't understand why I came. I'm just putting myself in more danger yet I just have this feeling that nothing wrong will happen.

Waiting in the same room, I sat on the chair by the window and looked at the crescent moon. It isn't a full moon like that night but it shape still looks so perfect.

The wind too is very gentle, a light cool air brushing past my skin from the open window. My weary eyes finally closed after hearing that lullaby for awhile now. The winds plays such a gentle tune like a lullaby. Sleep overtook me and brought me into my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

I arrived at the same place that evening and found the Bookman apprentice sleeping soundly by the window with her hair down. Her clothes doesn't really suit that pretty face. She looks more feminine with her hair down though, I understand now why she often wears this bandanna but what is the eye patch for? I never really understood.

Looking at her peaceful face, I suddenly feel my inner side feel like going out but I stopped it. I can't loose control and destroy this peaceful look on her face. I feel like watching it even if it costs me the whole night.

It didn't happen though since she finally woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

My sleep was somehow peaceful. I slowly woke up upon hearing a sound. My eyes slowly opening suddenly turned wide. Heat flushed my face upon seeing how close his face was to me.

Normally as a Bookman apprentice, I shouldn't be this surprised but I can't seem to hide my embarrassment at all. His face was really too close as if he were about to kiss me.

Waah! Why did I suddenly remember that parting kiss he placed on my lips. I don't really know how I look like right now but I bet I making such a spectacle of myself.

He merely smiled though and chuckled a bit but he didn't distance his face at all.

In fact it got closer and closer, wait... No way, he's going to kiss me again. I should get out of the way but I-

can't seem to move at all as if I were frozen in place and then-

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

She woke up with such a cute face. Seeing her that way made me want to continue what she assumed from that distance.

I slowly came closer and closer. I stopped a short while to see her flushed face that can't move out of the way. She's frozen in place and not moving.

I couldn't take it anymore letting it take this long to taste those sweet lips, I held her face with one of my hands while the other brought it closer.

Our lips finally touched and it stayed that way for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

My eyes were closed but I can feel his lips touching mine. It wasn't like a light peck and distant but rather very close and intimate, it took so long that I found it hard to breath.

He didn't let go though and pulled me closer. It stayed long and passionate.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

That had been the longest one I have done. I'm never really one to do anything passionate but... the feel of her lips made me want to prolong it so much to savor the taste and feeling.

I may have gasped for air just as she did after that but I don't care. It is worthwhile.

And it left me quite a beautiful sight, seeing his flushed face out of breath.

Seeing her that way made me want to have another go but I didn't. It won't do at all if I lost control.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

Why did he just do that? Why did he even ask me to go back here?

What does he want?

"The restaurant is still open, would you care to join me, lovely?"

"Don't call me that. Why did you ask me to go here?"

He merely ignored my request.

"Why don't we talk it over dinner, lovely? You wouldn't want them to know, right?"

That's true. I had been really careless and now the enemy knows. He clearly has no plans yet to kill me but what does he have up his sleeve in asking me to come here?

What does he really want? I don't really get him.

I don't-

I can't understand this feeling at all. I know I should not have come in the first place. I know I should have left but-

what is this feeling drawing me here?

Is it really because he's the Noah of pleasure?

I shouldn't let this happen. I shouldn't be this confused.

I should just get to the point.

"Why, Tyki? What do you want from me? Why had you not killed me?"

"Didn't I say it was thanks for helping me?"

"How about now?"

"Do you wish so badly for me to kill you? If that is what you wish," he said while passing his hand through my chest.

He saw my shocked face and took it out. "You don't really want to die yet you suggest such a thing."

"Why though?"

"Let's say it's a whim. I find you interesting and we aren't entirely enemies. You are part of the Bookman clan first before being an exorcist."

"I can't understand you at all."

"All I ask of you is time and then I'll answer any question you please. You hunger for information, do you not, lovely?"

* * *

><p>littlebunny: Thanks for reading.<p>

And thank you to ' Dragonfly' and 'Lari' for reviewing ^_^

* * *

><p>1104/2011


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**`Lavi  
><strong>

I accepted it when I know I shouldn't have. It just made me really curious. Why isn't he killing me? He did say that it was out of a whim but still, it is very weird, unusual.

Why all this?

Entering the restaurant was somehow weird. I may be a girl but I look like a guy. He doesn't seem to care though and asked for a table for two.

We were led to a vacant one then Tyki pulled the chair for me like a gentleman does in places like this. It made me embarrassed with the way he's doing things but I have to cooperate with him to see if he will prove his word true.

I shouldn't let my coming here be a waste. I need to have a good excuse in case Bookman finds out. I'm just really lucky he's out this week somewhere else.

The menu was given and we ordered food.

After finishing dinner, we went back into the same room. He asked me to sit on the bed. I was somehow reluctant because of what happened before.

He noticed it and smiled. "Don't worry, Lavi. I won't do anything. I did say that all I ask is for your time and I'd answer any question you pleased."

He took from his pocket my bandanna and handed it back to me.

"So what is it that you wish to know, Lavi?"

"I don't get you at all."

"It doesn't matter, lovely. Just ask away what you wish."

I did as he said and asked about the Noah and akuma. He merely smiled and answered every question I gave him. He did not tell me some other things though which I understood.

While asking, I felt tired and fell asleep. I woke up and found myself beside him. He held me in his arms and nothing more yet it feels so strange. I didn't feel fear that I should have.

His hold was warm and sweet. He kept his promise and did nothing but stay by my side.

Why am I reacting this way? I shouldn't. He's an enemy yet I don't seem to care.

When he woke up, we planned other meetings during certain days. He would send out one of his tease to hear my answer then we'd meet.

Nothing happened except for talking and dining out together. At times, we sleep side by side but nothing really happens. He would give a kiss or hug which somehow just makes me blush yet happy.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

I know that I really should just kill the exorcist as my Noah is telling me but I just can't bring myself to. During the nights she lets her guard down, there had been a lot of chances but there's this feeling stopping me from doing so.

I don't really know, I can't understand this feeling.

It's weird but it feels good.

I guess you could say I've become fond of her.

The earl hasn't executed an order to kill this exorcist. He's gathering more akuma currently.

He might be getting suspicious though. Road has taken notice of things.

I need to stop meeting her for awhile.

He made it so though by assigning me a lot of tasks in different places.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

Bookman noticed the change in my expression. He asked me what's going on.

I didn't know what to say though.

He figured out somehow and told me take control of my emotions.

_A bookman has no need of a heart._

I don't know what to do though. I didn't listen.

I don't think I can even do what he says at all.

I continued seeing Tyki when I know I shouldn't. They were merely simple moments but it makes me so happy.

I got careless once though and Allen saw me.

"Lavi! Why were you with Tyki?"

He saw us but I can pretend that he saw wrong.

"What are you talking about, Moyashi-chan?"

"Hey, it's Allen. Stop imitating Kanda. I know what I saw. Even Timcanpy has a record of it.

"What?" I said in surprise. That's bad. What if someone else might see?

"I knew it. Why were you with him, Lavi? He's a Noah. Don't tell me-"

What the hell! Allen got me on that one. He's getting it wrong though.

"I'm not betraying the order or anything like that, Allen. I'm just getting information as Bookman."

"How can a Noah like him just give information like that? He must be using you."

No. That can't be. I'm the one...

"I'm the one using him, Allen. Tyki isn't like that. He's really kind."

* * *

><p><strong>`Allen<strong>

Walking on the streets, I saw Lavi with Tyki. I knew I saw right but why is he with him?

I tried confronting him when he was alone.

He denied it at first but I got it out of him that he was meeting with Tyki for information as a Bookman apprentice.

I asked how can Tyki just freely give something like that. Lavi is still an exorcist despite being from the Bookman clan.

_"I'm the one using him, Allen. Tyki isn't like that. He's really kind."_

Lavi actually looked really happy when he said that.

Why though? I don't get it.

Don't tell me that he's...

"Lavi, what is going on?"

"I-I ... can you keep it a secret, Allen? Please? I don't want to stop meeting him."

"Lavi, you-"

"I love Tyki," said Lavi as he blushed. "That's why I'm meeting him. Please keep it a secret, Allen. I can trust you, right?"

I know I should stop him but Lavi's smiles were lately genuine, real. He's my friend. I am concerned but I want him happy.

"Okay, Lavi. I promise I won't tell anyone. Just be careful."

"Thanks, Allen," he said while smiling so brightly. He really does love Tyki.

I have nothing against him. It's just that I'm concerned since it will cause trouble.

I'll keep it a secret for now and see what will happen.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

I can't believe I actually admitted that to Allen just now.

I guess he thinks of me as weird since he actually doesn't know I'm a girl.

I can trust him though. Allen wouldn't tell on anyone. He won't.

I haven't told that to Tyki though. I don't even know if I can say it.

How would he react though? Does he feel the same way?

We spend time together, yes but none had said anything about what was going on.

Should I tell him when we meet again? H-how am I supposed to tell him?

Waah! I'm so flustered right now. What more when I face him? I don't really know.

What will happen now?

* * *

><p>littlebunyy1412: Thanks for reading. I hope you like it.<p>

And thanks to 'Dragonfly', 'Lari' and 'Larika 12' for reviewing. ^_^

* * *

><p>1106/2011


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

At the table, sat the family of Noah lacking however one member.

"Lord Millenium, Tyki has been really acting strange lately. He hasn't been in his Noah form much. He even refused the ladies' advances the other day."

"And it wasn't just the other day, the ones before too."

"Indeed, my brother has been acting strangely," said Sheryl.

"How unlike Tyki-pon indeed. Will you go see then, Road? What has been causing our Tyki-pon to be this way?"

"Sure, Lord Millenie."

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<br>**

Tyki told me before leaving that he had to be gone for awhile. The earl might be having suspicions. I agreed and said that it was fine since Bookman too noticed.

I didn't really want him to leave yet but I can't just selfishly ask him for anything like that. I'll just wait until we meet again.

He held me in his arms then let are lips touch for a long time passionately.

He left me dazed by his sweet kiss. The feeling lingered on my lips even after he left, it burned at the lack of his.

* * *

><p><strong>`Allen<strong>

Lavi returned a bit late today but he looks so happy that I didn't anymore ask why. I figured it was because he and Tyki met.

He's smiling and grinning like a fool. I'm really happy for him. I just hope that Tyki really feels the same way Lavi does to him.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

Going back to the order, I was so happy after being with Tyki. People thought of me as weird as usual but I don't care, I never really did much.

It's just really sad that I won't be seeing him for awhile. I never even got the chance to tell him yet.

I don't think I would have been able to say it anyway. It makes me so flustered just thinking how should I say it.

It can't seem to leave my lips, those words. Why is it so hard to say?

Lying on my bed, I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

The last time we met, Lavi really looked so beautiful. Her face was so sweet that held such a tender expression.

My Noah almost went out but I held it. I really wouldn't want to destroy such an expression on her lovely face.

I needed to leave despite being hesitant. It won't do to cause suspicion.

I went back to the manor reluctantly.

I really long to hold her again though.

* * *

><p>Road had followed her uncle.<p>

She saw him meet with the bookman apprentice. She didn't stay further upon understanding the situation going on.

She returns to the manor thinking how surprised everyone will be.

She enters the room and tells the earl that she found out then looked around. She saw that some of the other Noah including her father were also there.

She sat on the chair and starts explaining what she saw.

"I saw Tyki with the Bookman apprentice. I think they're in a relationship."

Everyone was surprised especially the Noah of Desires.

"My poor Road. You saw such a heinous act."

Road made a face at the exaggeration of her father.

"It wasn't. I forgot to mention that Lavi is a girl and Uncle Tyki knows."

Everyone had wide open eyes. Silence filled the table until one spoke.

"That is indeed a surprise. Tyki surely isn't that way after all."

"Another thing, he didn't sleep with her like the other ladies he's swooned."

"Then what did they do? Don't tell me Tyki has betrayed us."

"I think Uncle Tyki is in love with her but he doesn't know it himself."

"That is bad. We can't have such a relationship."

"But a mixture of Bookman's blood with exorcist and Noah is quite a combination."

"I don't think Uncle Tyki will do that yet. Something happened in Lavi's past."

"Look into it, Road."

"Okay."

"No. I will do that instead. And I'll take care of everything myself."

"But papa, aren't you busy?"

"I'll manage. She is interesting after all. Who would have thought that the Bookman apprentice is a she?" said Sheryl while chuckling to himself. "May I do anything as I please, earl? I don't want my little brother to be used by that clan."

"Anything will do as long as it will stop Tyki-pon from falling in love. It won't do. He might betray our family."

"I have thought of quite a plan. I'll tell it to you after dinner. I believe Tyki has arrived."

The door opened and there came in Tyki as said.

* * *

><p>littlebunny1412: Thanks for reviewing.<p>

Thanks to 'Larika 12', 'Dragonfly' and 'sakura2112' for reviewing.

* * *

><p>1107/2011


	5. Chapter 5

People already know how sadistic the Noah are so that's a warning. The upcoming chapters including this one contains drama and angst. And something tragic but not really tragic since no one died.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**`Tyki**

I arrived back at the manor and everyone suddenly came into silence. Road broke it by running towards me then jumping into my arms that expected what she will do. She clinged to me for awhile before going back to her chair.

The earl gave his greetings while the others merely resumed with what they are doing. The twins were making a mess again while Skin complained about the food not being sweet.

Nothing really much has changed.

"So how are you, brother?"

"I'm fine, Sheryl."

The earl held his fingers together like the times he was planning something.

"I'm sending you off on missions for awhile, Tyki-pon. It's really far this time. You may use Road's door though."

"May I ask, where is it earl?"

"It is in the south of America. There has been some innocence reported there. And exorcists. Do as you please with them and return the innocence. You may kill those destroying my precious akuma."

"Yes, Lord Millennium. When shall I start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Uhh, that's so far from where I am," complained Road in her childish voice.

"There are always other missions."

"Yeah, I know. I'll just have fun with the new dolls I might have," she said with a wide grin on her face. Gold glowed against the dark gray of her skin.

* * *

><p>"Tyki-pon has left. Would you care to tell your plan now, Sheryl?"<p>

"It is very easy. I'll show him that the Bookman apprentice has no care for him and is using him. I will show him how disloyal the Bookman junior is and how heartless their kind are."

"That is indeed interesting. But how shall you do it?"

"A surprise. You will see and the result will be a great asset to our family."

"I can already guess what you might do. I'll allow you anything. Just make sure that he'll stop having those affections Road says he has before he realizes it."

"He will. I won't after all let my dear brother fall in love with a human especially one who will cause him to betray his own family."

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

It had been already a week since I last saw Tyki. There are still coming ones before I see him again.

Right now, I'm on a mission alone with a few finders. There had been reports of akuma in this place which I have to defeat.

It's already late at night when I started walking back to the inn. I'm really tired.

The finders are staying at the other side since that was where they were originally. When I booked upon arriving, it was here upon a mistake. It was already paid so I have to walk this long.

There had been reports of akuma but how come I didn't see one from awhile ago? Another weird activity. I wonder when they will strike again.

Too focused on the mission, I suddenly bumped into someone which caused me to almost fall down.

I looked at the other person and then my emerald eye suddenly stared at gold with surprise.

"Tyki? Why are you here?"

He seemed to be acting strange. He didn't answer at all and almost collapsed on the ground.

It was almost like the first time we met. The only difference is that, he's not lying on the ground. I caught him before he did.

I looked at his face clearly and saw that he has somehow lost consciousness which could possibly due to exhaustion or wounds I couldn't see at the moment.

I hope it isn't anything grave like last time.

I carried him back to the inn I was staying at then placed him on the bed. I closed the door and saw him sitting up.

"Are you alright, Tyki?"

He didn't answer and merely looked at me with his gold eyes.

I walked closer and asked him what's wrong and why is he acting that way.

I walked closer and sat beside him on the bed.

"What's wrong, Tyki?" I asked with confusion.

He suddenly grinned widely. His skin tone was getting darker. I felt fear running through my veins but I didn't move from my place.

And without noticing it, I was suddenly lying on the bed after being pushed down. I tried getting up but my wrists were held to my side.

What's going on? Why is Tyki acting so strangely? It's scaring me.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong," he said with a chilling voice.

"It's just that I can't control myself anymore," he continued as his eyes lingered over me with the look of lust and seeking pleasure.

It scared me. It was the same look _he_ had. It was just like back then.

"Tyki, please let go. It hurts," I said with a low volume as to not further make him go out of control. I'm really scared.

His grip loosened. His skin suddenly turned back to its human color. The crosses disappeared. He moved back and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Lovely. I lost control. It's really getting hard for me. I really want to hold you. Can you please let me? I'll be gone for a long while than this. I'll miss your touch."

He suddenly came closer and whispered to my ear. "Eu te amo, Lavi. I love you."

My heart started beating faster. I couldn't understand it. I felt heat around my cheeks.

It stirred my mind. I couldn't believe it but I knew I heard right. Tyki said that he loves me. He said he loves me.

I didn't know what to do. I really love him and he loves me.

What should I do?

"I love you too."

He smiled.

"Will you let me, lovely?"

"I love you and you love me. What should we indeed do?" I said in a playful voice.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

He smiled then kissed me on the lips.

It was long and passionate but something felt weird.

It maybe similar to the other kisses but...

This isn't Tyki. The way he is holding me now. There's something different.

And the way his words were. I should have noticed sooner that this isn't Tyki.

I have to get away from whoever this guy is. I have to get away.

I struggled with my hands and feet. I couldn't get away from him.

He has released me from the kiss but his held on my hands were strong.

He asked while grinning widely, "What's wrong, lovely? Why are you struggling? I thought you said it was fine."

"You're not Tyki. Let go of me!"

He merely grinned.

I suddenly felt my hands tied above me.

"Let go!" I cried.

"Why should I?" he said with that dark look on his face.

The crosses appeared once more. His skin turned darker.

"I won't let you escape."

The look on his face scared me. It was like the demon himself.

"No! Let go! Tyki! Help me!"

I called out desperately.

"He won't come. Those cries are useless."

"No! Let go!' I cried and cried.

He didn't stop. He went on. He didn't even hesitate hurting me whenever I tried struggling.

It hurt every part. I kept screaming and calling for help but no one heard and came.

It hurts. It just hurts so much. Tyki, where are you?

* * *

><p>littlebunny 1412: Thanks for reading.<p>

Thanks to 'Dragonfly', 'Larika 12', 'sakura2112' and 'Lari' for reviewing ^_^

* * *

><p>1109/2011


	6. Chapter 6

I'm not changing any of the events. I don't really like it either but there is a purpose why it happened. There'd still be continued drama and angst but I assure you that it doesn't end in tragedy. I would have rated it that way if it were.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**`Tyki**

My eyes couldn't believe what I saw.

_"Eu te amo, Lavi. I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_"Will you let me, lovely?"_

_"I love you and you love me. What should we indeed do?"_

Sheryl had been right. Lavi really has been just using me to gain information. She never really cared for me.

I just resembled the one she really loved, my brother. He didn't want to tell me this way but he did when I insisted that his claims were false.

When I almost did it, she acted scared but now with Sheryl, she said that it's fine. I was angry and hurt. I feel like killing her right now but I can't. I just left. It hurt though.

The first time I ever fell in love for real and it was to someone who only used me and never really cared.

I was already warned that Bookmen have no heart. And I found out he did but it wasn't for me. She made me hope and that was heartless.

* * *

><p><strong>`Allen<strong>

I finished my mission and arrived at the order within the hour. I suddenly heard reports that Lavi went missing. The finders searched for him but no sign at all.

I was about to be sent the next day on the earliest train to find him but it wasn't needed anymore.

The next morning, by the gate, Lavi was found with torn clothing, bruises and cuts. No one saw who brought him there but it obviously can only be the work of the Noah. He was brought to the infirmary as soon as he was sighted.

He seems to have been beaten up badly and might have died if he weren't treated at once.

It might also have been regarded as mere torture done by the Noah and that was what was let on outside. Only Komui, Bookman and a few of his friends including me knew the exact details.

Bruises and cuts weren't the only wounds he received, he had broken bones and bites. Physical torture would have been enough than what he faced. He has been scarred not only physically but also mentally and emotionally.

**Lavi had been raped. **

He was taken advantage of _by that Noah_ _whom he said he loved_. He was betrayed by the man he loved.

I hated that fact and despised it. It angered me so much. This wouldn't have happened if I stopped him.

Enraged I was upon finding out that I went out and searched for Tyki to make him pay for what he did.

It took awhile before I finally found him. And when I did, I started beating him up but then was stopped and was pulled out of the way by Lenalee who followed me.

"Allen, stop. You can't face him alone. Let's head back. Lavi needs us by his side now. It would be trouble if that wakes up again."

I was hesitant but went with her. I'll be back and make sure he get what he deserved.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

I had just been releasing all out the pain I'm feeling by drinking and then that white haired kid suddenly came and beat me up while shouting how I've taken advantage of Lavi.

So now after shattering my heart, he'd go on accusing me to others what I never even did since I believed that he wasn't ready yet and scared but turns out he's just like a slut to my brother.

I'll make him pay.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

I woke up shivering while remembering what had happened. I feel so cold and scared.

How I wish it had only been a nightmare but it is real. It is reality that I detest so much.

I can't deny it. I still feel the pain within me.

Upon opening my eyes, I found Bookman by my side. He didn't scold me though and just held me. No words were said but it had been enough to somehow calm me down until I suddenly remembered Tyki.

"How long have I been out, gramps?"

"Two days. Don't get up yet. You're still recovering."

"Eh, but I'm fine now."

"You aren't, idiot," he scolded but there wasn't harshness in his voice. Instead, there was concern.

How unlike him yet it made me cheer up a little bit.

The door opened and came in Lenalee, Allen and Kanda.

"Lenalee, Moyashi and Yuu-chan. You came to visit," I said cheerfully although they seem to notice that it wasn't real.

"Lavi," said Komui who was actually there before the three entered.

"Komui, you surprised me there. Why were you so quiet?"

There was a moment of silence before he finally spoke.

"Lavi, who did it?" asked Komui.

"It was Tyki, wasn't it?" said Allen.

"Allen, don't jump to conclusions," said Lenalee but in reality she knew that it was possible.

"Who else could it have been?" said Allen accusingly.

He was wrong though.

"It wasn't Tyki. Tyki wouldn't do that to me, " my cheerfulness died. I can't seem to hide the pain at all.

"Then who was it?"

"I don't know. What did happen? All I remember was that I was beaten up badly. I know though it isn't Tyki. If it was him, he simply would have pulled my organs or maybe my heart out."

"Lavi, stop lying. I know you know. If it wasn't Tyki, then who?"

"I don't really know."

_If you tell them then I'd gladly do it to one of them as well._

I can't let that happen. I have to keep this to myself. I know they're concerned but I really can't tell them. And...

I really want to see Tyki. I want to see him. I feel so scared and hurt but maybe if I saw Tyki. Things will be fine, things will be all better.

It will, right? It will.

It will.

I said trying to convince myself that things will be better.

"When can I leave?"

They kept quiet for awhile before answering.

"Five weeks."

"That's so long. I don't want to stay that long. It will be too boring."

Bookman and Komui communicated by giving a look to each other.

And when they came into an agreement, one gave a deep sigh before speaking.

"Fine, you can leave the room when you can already stand and walk."

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading.<p>

Thanks to 'Dragonfly', 'Lari', 'DeatheStar' and 'Larika 12' for reviewing ^_^

* * *

><p>1110/2011


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**`Lavi**

It's already night time. They're all probably asleep. They should all be already asleep.

Sitting up made my bones hurt. The wounds from before were still painful.

The cuts may have healed but the scars remain. I feel so disgusted with myself. Why did that have to happen?

Of all things, why that?

I hate it so much. I hate that bastard so much.

Some will say that I'm lucky to live through that and my innocence wasn't broken.

My other innocence though was taken from me and shattered what was left.

I hate him! I hate him so much.

I tried getting up but I can't move away from this bed without falling. It has been a lot of tries already and I was scolded badly every time.

It is nice that they're concerned but being this helpless irritates me. Why do I have to be this helpless?

I want to get up. I want to get up and see Tyki again. I'm sure things will be better if I see him again even if I'm this much in pain.

I really want to see him.

I want to see him again so much that I tried getting up again and again every night to try and sneak out. I accomplished it after so many nights.

I got up and was able to leave the order unnoticed.

I walked towards the same place.

He was there. I felt so happy and held onto him.

"Tyki!"

He wasn't though and suddenly pushed me on the bed.

"Tyki?"

"Did you think I wouldn't have found out, you slut?"

His voice is angry. His words were painful. Why did he call me that? Why is he angry?

"Tyki, w-what's g-going on?" I asked shivering.

I felt scared. It was like before. Don't tell me that it's going to happen again.

This is Tyki. I know it's him for sure but why is he angry?

He's eyes are a golden color filled with anger. He's in his black form. Why? Why is Tyki angry?

"You liar. How I hate you so much. Playing so innocent when you really aren't."

Liar? I know I've been called that way before but why did Tyki have to say that? I wouldn't lie to him.

And what is he saying?

Why did he say that he hates me?

Did he found out what _he_ did?

No. I hope he didn't but Sheryl probably told him.

"Tyki, wait please listen to me."

"I wouldn't care to listen anymore to a liar like you."

His words hurt like a dagger. It didn't stung, it bled.

His hands tore my clothes away. He held me forcibly and looked at me with such loathing in his eyes.

I'm scared, why is Tyki acting this way? It's scary. He's doing it the same way as Sheryl did.

He's angry. He's angry at me.

Why? Please don't be.

Of all people, please don't hate me, Tyki.

He never heard my cries and went on with what he did.

It was more painful that he hates me than what he was doing. I stopped struggling and kept trying to make him listen but I was never heard.

Tyki hated me. He loathed me. He was disgusted with me.

My tears weren't because of what he did but rather the words he spoke and the hate he showed.

I kept trying to ask him to listen but nothing, nothing was ever heard.

After being done , he got up leaving me like some whore. I tried reaching out to him but my hands merely passed through.

I called out to him but my cries were useless. It hurt. It hurts. Why did this have to happen?

* * *

><p><strong>`Allen<strong>

We were all worried after finding out that Lavi had sneaked out.

I went out and searched for her. Yes, it's her. I found out when she was brought to the infirmary. Komui asked us though to keep it a secret.

I searched and searched for her. I tried going to the same place where I first saw her with Tyki.

I hurriedly got in. She is still injured. What if-

I walked faster until I reached the room. I had been too late though.

Upon arriving at the scene. I saw Lavi crying and torn out from her clothes, bloodied and abused all over. She had been raped and this time by the one she loved.

"I was fine with it, Allen. Tyki didn't force me."

"Then why are you crying? Why are you bruised up again?"

"He hates me now, Allen. He found out. And now hates me. That's much worse. I should have just let him back then. Maybe, he wouldn't have left me and come to hate me. Maybe that wouldn't have happened."

I just held her and tried to comfort her with words but they seemed useless.

"Tyki hates me now, Allen. What should I do? It really hurts. Should I just end it?"

"No, Lavi. Don't. Please don't."

"Why? What good reason is there for me to live? I'm already broken so much. It even hurts breathing."

I can't let her die. She is my friend.

I don't really want to tell her yet but I guess I'll have to.

"You have a child Lavi. They just confirmed it."

He looked at me with confusion.

"You're pregnant Lavi. Do you still wish to die?"

"No. I can't let that. My mother let me live. I should let the child as well."

Bookman told me about that. He said that I should tell Lavi this in case that she might feel like giving up on living.

It worked. Bookman is right. I'm thankful that he knows but why did this have to happen?

Lavi may choose to live now because of the child but she is still in pain.

I'll do my best so nothing tragic like this would ever happen again.

She is part of our family at the order after all.

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading.<p>

Thanks to ''Larika12', 'sakura2112', 'Dragonfly', 'DeatheStar' and 'Lari' for reviewing ^_^

* * *

><p>1112/2011


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**`Lavi**

Allen brought me back to the order after a change of clothes. I was back at the infirmary again with people waiting for me to speak. I don't know what to say though and pretended sleeping even if I knew that they know.

I have a child. I have a child inside of me.

I know I should hate that child but that isn't right at all.

My mother let me live and raised me even if I was a bastard's child.

Yes, I am a bastard's child. My mother had been taken advantage of by someone she didn't even love.

History really repeats itself. And how I hate that fact.

I decided letting the child live and Bookman let me.

He can't keep me as an apprentice anymore though. He had to leave and look for another one.

I was really sad when he left. He is like a grandfather to me. How sad that he won't see his grandchild.

It has to be like this though.

Komui cleared a floor of his experiments where I'll be staying at. It was made sure to be a safe place where I can stay. It can't be let known that I'm a girl and the fact I'm bringing a child.

It was only known to the others that I was transferred to another branch or left with Bookman that has something to do with the clan.

Only Lenalee, Allen, Kanda, Miranda, Noise, Crowley know where I am and visit. They do their best to try and cheer me up. Even Yuu-chan is kind and it's really weird but I guess it's harder for him that after all those times, I'm actually a girl.

I didn't change my appearance though and wore the same clothes. I still regularly cut my hair short with the help of Lenalee. She sometimes insist though that I wear girl's clothing but I refused.

I only finally agreed when the child started to grow really big.

Everyone is somehow excited about the child. It's near. In a few months, the child is near to come out.

I'm excited despite the pain growing each time. I wasn't even able to get up at times. It's really painful but I will endure.

When the child comes out, I'll raise him or her well. I'll dote on him or her so much and wouldn't mind spoiling the child.

That was what my mother had done before she died. It's just sad that I have only a few memories of her. She died when I was so young.

* * *

><p><strong>`Allen<strong>

Lavi may have been hurt pretty badly and broken but he somehow regained back some of her cheerfulness.

The child may have been the enemy's but it still is a part of her.

Bookman let her keep the child. He can't let Lavi be more scarred than she already is.

Lavi really was happy about that and cheerfully went on about how she's going to raise the child if it turns out to be a boy or a girl.

It had been kept a secret though from the others who were not friends of Lavi. She stayed in the floor where Komui's experiments used to be. It had been cleaned out well though before Lavi moved in.

When the child grew bigger, she had to stay there. She was placed there to increase his movement a bit. He can't be locked up in a room which is why a floor had been given. We visited her and accompanied her there.

We would take turns in bringing her food there.

Months had passed and it was time for the delivery of the child.

Lavi had been in pain but the child was brought out well. It cried loudly. It is a healthy child, a healthy little boy.

The nurse took it and then cleaned and bundled him up. She was about to give him to his mother but some of the Noah had infiltrated the order and suddenly took him away.

Lavi cried out. They already did that to her and now they take her child away before she was even able to hold him. She never even had the chance to see the child, her little baby boy.

I tried running after them but they had used Road's door and escaped quickly. I returned back to see how Lavi is.

A crying sound of a child was suddenly heard. The doctor checked where it came from.

There had been another baby, a little girl so small. The doctor gave it to the nurse who took it and wrapped in in white clothing. She handed it to Lavi with no more Noah snatching her away.

"I don't know how it was possible. She's premature but will grow healthily. I'm sure."

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

I couldn't help but smile so happily. It might sound impossible but when she said the child had been premature by a few weeks. I knew that it is Tyki's child and mine. Something still formed. I became so happy.

I was sad at the loss of my little boy but happy that I have the child of the man whom I love.

"Her name will be Miki."

The child smiled.

"She likes her name."

"She's so cute. Can I hold her, Lavi?" asked Lenalee. "I want to be her godmother too."

"Sure Lenalee. And Both Allen and Yuu-chan will be godfathers... all of my friends can be her godparents," I added on playfully.

"Che," said Kanda but I can tell he is happy like we were.

* * *

><p>The Noah arrived back at the manor holding the child and then handed him to his father.<p>

"Is that the child?"

"Is that my new baby brother?" asked Road. "He's so cute. I can't wait to play with him."

"What is his name?"

"Yeah, what will you name him?"

"His name is Lyon. Lyon Kamelot," said the father.

"It suits him."

"Welcome to the family, Lyon Kamelot."

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading.<p>

The flow of events were somehow fast but sadly, Tyki didn't see Lavi in all those times which is why I didn't include it anymore. Other explanations will be included in the next chapter.

And thanks to 'sakura2112', 'Dragonfly' and 'Lari' for reviewing ^_^

`Added info:

Miki came from Mikk.

Lyon(lee-yon) is spelled similarly to lion which is the meaning of Lavi's name. I can't explain why Sheryl chose that name but I can explain why I chose it ^_^ I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

><p>1113/2011


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**`Lavi**

I avoided the topic of my little boy. I want to be with him. I want him back. I want to hold him in my arms, my little baby boy along with little Miki but I know I can't have everything the ways I want it.

Pain fills me at such thoughts. Longing makes it worse.

There are still a lot of problems. I can't act hastily. I'll have to wait until I can find a way. I don't even have any idea where they are.

My emerald eye looking at the little girl by my side wondered, how am I going to do it?

She merely made a soft sound and smiled. It felt weird but it felt like she heard me and tried to say that things will be fine.

It made me somehow happy and hope that things indeed will be fine. How I hope things will be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

I knew this would happen. I expected it yet I was so shocked when my brother brought the child home.

The child, he has my brother's hair and color but the eyes consisted of one amber while the other is emerald just like her. He would pass off easily as part of the Kamelot family. All except for that eye which resembles hers. The face too does resemble her slightly but only slightly. The look on his eye gave the most striking resemblance.

I thought that I would hate the child as he grew since he was formed by betrayal but I couldn't. He is like his mother so much, the character that I loved.

He grew up smart like her yet playful. He goes to me at times when his father is away so innocently. He asks me to play with him or teach him other things he has not yet learned.

Road would often drag him to other places and plays with him lots of games. He would run away though since her games were sometimes considered not a child's game.

Road would just laugh it off and ask to play a different game instead.

That is how the life at the manor went on when we weren't doing our jobs.

* * *

><p><strong>`Allen<strong>

I knew that Lavi would want to have the child taken from him back but no one couldn't do a thing.

Nobody knows where the Noah are and where they are keeping him.

We could try asking for help from other people but the order itself must not find out. We would only get into so much trouble. Things will only grow worse.

The only choice we were left with is to wait and look for chances.

We can't act as we please since it will only cause suspicion.

We can only wait.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

Little Miki is so cute. Months went by and she grew to resemble Tyki. The curls on her hair and the expression on her face showed it.

The only way to tell she is my daughter is through her skin color and eyes.

How I wish to bring her outside this floor to explore the world but she must be kept a secret from the order besides well trusted friends. The only place she roamed was the floor Komui let me have. The only people she met and played with are my friends.

We can't leave this place yet. There are dangers once we leave and once they find out she exists.

We can only live in this small space for now.

I can't complain.

Instead, I should be thankful that we have a place to stay at even if in secret.

Years passed and she grew to be so pretty, my little angel. Her smiles are enough to cheer me up despite the pains I felt. That is what I wish to believe. She is my life now.

Which is why it saddened me every time she asked what was beyond the walls.

"Mother, what is there outside? Is it the same as the ones in the pictures?"

She had seen books with pictures showing the cast sea, the clear blue sky, the greenness of the lands and trees, the color of pretty flowers, the streets where people roam ... the world outside this enclosed space.

I'm thankful that they sometimes took books here for us to pass time. It's just saddening that I can't show her what she asks for, even such a simple request.

I can't though. It pains me that I can't. I wish to show her yet that was the deal to let her live. It is painful seeing her that way.

She tries to be cheerful but it can't last long. Her curiosity is as strong as mine.

She wishes to know of the world.

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading.<p>

`To explain things further. Something impossible happened. Lyon is the son of Lavi and Sheryl while Miki is the daughter of Lavi and Tyki. Lyon and Miki are half-siblings with Lyon being older by a few weeks.

Thanks to 'Dragonfly', 'sakura2112' and 'DeatheStar' for reviewing ^_^

* * *

><p>1117/2011

* * *

><p>One should be free to live and see the world despite its flaws for it is magnificent with it.<p>

It won't do to be locked up or stay in one place too long.

That is merely existing and waiting for death.

Living is living.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**`Allen**

I arrived from my mission and came to the hidden floor to visit my friend and little Miki.

It turns out little Miki is already asleep while her mother looked serious and in pain.

"What's wrong, Lavi? What happened?"

"Nothing much, Allen. It's just that... Miki, she asked again about the world outside these walls. I don't know anymore what to do. She tries to be cheerful but I know she wishes to step outside."

Lavi is right. It is a problem. We can't just bring her outside and let others know about her. What should I do?

"I'll ask Komui. We might be able to do something."

"Thanks, Allen," she said while trying to smile but I know she knows that there is little chance in that.

I left the floor and walked towards my room.

My steps stopped then went to a different direction, I walked towards the supervisor's room.

Standing outside the door, I was dumbfounded as to what I am supposed to say when I come in. I know that asking would be pointless but...

I said I'll try.

And I will. I'll never know unless I try if in case he changes his mind or thought of a way.

I may have hesitated at first but became decided when I thought of little Miki, our goddaughter, so sweet and kind.

My hand knocked on the door then turned the knob. My feet led me inside and I was seated upon arriving.

"It is late, Allen. What brings you here?"

He is surprisingly awake an d was doing work.

"It's about Miki. Can't she go out even just once?"

"You know that if they see her. They would know."

"She'll only rot in here if she stays here her whole life."

"And the moment she steps out. She won't let it just be once in her life. She would want to roam free."

"We'll watch over her. We'll talk with her. Please."

"Fine. You're not the only one who came to love that child."

"Thanks."

"You'll have to leave at the time where only a few people are there. The ones going are you, her father and Lenalee. She also kept asking me to let them out to go shopping."

"It's easy to go out unnoticed but how about coming back?"

"There is a way. Don't tell Lavi yet. I know he won't like it. Just tell him when you return."

"What way?"

"I just recently found out that she might be a possible accomodator."

"Miki? An accomodator?"

That is not good. She's still a little girl and the order doesn't reconsider. They don't care no matter what age you are.

"Yes. Just tell Lavi that I'll make a distraction to let you back in."

"We can't do that. She's still a child."

"There is no other way to give her freedom."

"But-"

"Can you think of a better idea?"

"Can't they just leave and never come back?"

"You know they can't. They would be a target of the Noah once sighted and there would be no one to protect them."

I hate this method. I would be lying to my friend but he is right. This is the best solution thought of. I can't think of anything better. I'm sorry, Lavi but he is right.

"Fine. I'll do as you say."

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

I woke up in the middle of the night due to the knocking on the door. It was Lenalee and Allen.

"Why so early?"

"Get ready Lavi. Komui will let Miki go out just this once."

"Are you for real?" I couldn't believe what they were saying. What did they do?

"It's true, Lavi. Get her things ready. We only have a week."

"Okay."

I guess I'll ask later. We are in a hurry.

"Thank you so much."

We had everything prepared then headed out. I carried sleeping little Miki in my arms as we walked and boarded the train.

Her sleepy eyes fluttered as it slowly opened.

"Mama, where are we?"

"We're inside a train."

"A train?"

"Yeah, a train. Look outside. The sun will be shining soon and you'll see, see what you've been longing to see."

Her eyes opened wide and looked through the window. It took a few minutes before the sun started shining but her eyes were already bright with joy.

"It's so pretty, Mama. The skies are bluer. The grass is greener than in the book."

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

><p><strong>`Miki<strong>

It's nice being here outside. Everything is so pretty, much prettier than the pictures. I looked around and stared out the window for hours. Our journey still isn't over though. We changed trains and Mama said there are still a few more hours before we reach our destination.

They were all tired and fell asleep. I did too but woke up after awhile shortly. I can't seem to sleep and explored the train. Other people were sleeping too. They might be tired as well.

I kept on walking until I reached the far end. There was a door. I wonder where it goes. I opened it and felt the air rushing pass through. It was so strong and the train is so fast. It happened too quickly and all I saw was black.

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading.<p>

Thanks to 'Lifepaw' and 'Dragonfly' for reviewing ^_^

* * *

><p>1126/2011


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**`Lavi  
><strong>

Something felt lacking. I opened my eyes and to my horror. Miki was nowhere in sight. I woke up Lenalee and Allen. We searched frantically through the whole train.

I have to find her, my little girl. I have to find Miki. She's here. She has to be here.

I reached the far end and saw that the door was open and her ribbon, it was hanging by the end. I reached out to it. There is only one reason I could think of why it was there.

_She fell off._

No! No! She couldn't have but she_ did_. I was ready to jump but then I was pulled back inside by Allen and Lenalee.

"Let me go! I need to get to her!"

"Calm down, Lavi! Don't jump off like that."

"I can't just sit and wait until the train stops. I need to get to her."

"Just calm down and then well go to her. Don't just jump off."

"Use your head Lavi. Use your innocence. Don't go blindly jumping."

"I'm sorry. You're right. I should have thought of that."

I took the hammer from my holster than activated it. I got off as Allen and Lenalee followed.

"There's no sign of her among the tracks. Someone must have picked her up."

"It's her other ribbon. She fell around this area."

"We'll ask around if they'd seen her. Calm down, Lavi. We'll find her.

* * *

><p><strong>`Allen<strong>

The day passed by though and we didn't get a single clue as to where she is. Lavi became so frantic and tired. She didn't stop to eat just to search for her.

We told her to take a rest inside the inn. She won't be able to find her daughter in that condition. She didn't want to but we managed to convince her.

Lenalee and I continued searching in the night after having a short meal.

Where could she be? The tracks didn't show any amount of blood loss. It meant that she is alive but it is weird that there is no sign of blood. Was it because of the innocence Komui said she have? I hope it indeed does exists and is protecting her.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

I have no work now and traveled with my friends like the usual... gambling and doing work. We separated for awhile, each doing his own task. One would look for lodgings, the other work and I was to look for food.

Walking around, I caught sight of a color I hadn't seen in ages. It was Lavi and she's talking with a bunch of guys as if playing around.

Her playful nature reminded me of how she made a fool out of me.

My inner Noah took over the anger I felt. I won't do it out in the open but I'll have my way and have the pleasure of killing her.

She's so cheerful there as if none of her past occurred. She doesn't seem worried about anything at all.

Night came and I saw the inn where she retired. She was already on the bed lying, an easy prey.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

Lying on the bed, I can't sleep. It is already dark and they still haven't returned.

I heard footsteps nearing the door but the knob did not turn. Someone still came in though. To my surprise, it was Tyki.

The pulse of my beating heart rose. Maybe it was dues to the years I hadn't seen him, my voice sounded cheerful as I called his name. "Tyki!"

It died down though as I saw that grim look on his face. He walked closer and suddenly held my beating heart.

Is he going to kill me now? He did say so back then. 'Don't let me see your face again or it will be your death.'

No! I can't die yet. I still need to find her.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

The moment she recognized me, she cheerfully called out my name like as if it were nothing.

My blood boiled at the thought how she easily forget things despite being a Bookman apprentice. She still hasn't change and as playful as she is.

I held out her beating heart in anger which caused a pained look in her face.

"No! Please don't! I still need to find Miki!"

Even in death, she still seeks another.

It made me so angry as my grip grew tighter.

"No! Please, not now. I still need to find Miki. Please, Tyki!"

The pained look on her face, the tears streaming down, her voice begging me to stop. And yet they were all meant for someone else.

I would have pulled out her heart there and then in anger but I couldn't bear at all despite the hatred to see that expression on her face.

I'm supposed to hate her after all the pain she cause me yet why can't I kill her?

* * *

><p><strong>`Allen<strong>

Something felt wrong as Lenalee and I reached the inn. I quickly opened the door and saw Lavi gasping for air while Tyki stands before her.

"Get away from Lavi!"

"Leave him, Tyki!"

In agreement, we both activated our innocence ready to attack the Noah.

"It's fine, Lenalee. It's fine, Allen. I'm alright. Tyki didn't kill me."

Lavi said trying to sound cheerful and look fine but the pain showed in her eyes and voice. The fake smile she put on was weak showing clearly the pain she felt. Why wouldn't she? The man she still loves almost killed her if we hadn't arrive.

He left passing through the floor, not bothering to apologize for what he did.

Lenalee approached Lavi and embraced her as she cried. I deactivated my innocence and walked towards them, helping in trying to comfort Lavi.

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading.<p>

I apologize for not updating in like a month.

I hope you like it.

And thanks to 'Lifepaw for reviewing ^_^

`Tyki misunderstood and thought that Miki belonged to a guy's name.

Lavi will be named Lavi throughout the story even if it's a guy's name. I have my reasons and it can also be a girl's name.

* * *

><p>1221/2011


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**`Tyki  
><strong>

That pained look on her face, why does she have to show that?

Why does it hurt seeing that? I should hate her and should have killed her but I can't seem to bring myself to do that.

And that smile she put on, it wasn't cheerful at all like her usual, it was a pained and weakened expression near to crying due to pain and betrayal.

I don't get it at all. Why is this happening? I shouldn't feel guilt at all. She was the one who betrayed me. She was the one who played with my emotions. _That heartless idiot._

I should just forget about it. I should just forget about her. I'll go back with my friends and go on with our journey.

* * *

><p>Knocking on the door, I was let in and greeted them.<p>

On the beds though, one was already sleeping and it wasn't any of my companions. The figure was small and contained the figure of a child. It wasn't Eeez since he had grown over the years. It was a little girl that surprisingly resembled me.

"Eeez here found her by the train tracks lying on the ground. We think she might have fallen off, nothing too serious though. And she resembles you surprisingly, Tyki, so we thought of caring for her until we find her parents."

"Is she not related to you?" asked the other.

"No. Did you find out what her name is?"

"Nope. She hasn't woken up since we found her."

"Look, she's actually getting up."

"I'll take these then, Tyki. You ask her questions. She might actually be related to you."

How weird indeed that she looks like me? This does happen though but quite unexpected.

I went over to the bed curious as to who the little girl is.

She noticed the nearing sound of my footsteps and got up in surprise. She looked around after blinking her eyes for a few times that showed the color of emerald that reminded me of Lavi.

No. It can't be. It's just probably a coincidence.

She noticed my presence before her and asked inquiringly and not seemingly scared of the stranger she hasn't met before her.

"Where am I?"

"You're inside our little room," I replied.

"Who're you?" her eyes asked just as her lips did. That look, it's weird, it really reminds me of Lavi.

It can't be. It is only merely a coincidence.

"I'm Tyki Mikk but you can call me Tyki. What's your name, little girl?"

She seems to have hesitated a bit since it came finally to her mind that I am a stranger to her. She replied after a few seconds of thinking.

"It's Miki, Miki Bookman. You can call me Miki if you'd like. Why am I here?"

_Miki_?

_Miki_ **Bookman**?

_**Bookman?**_

Wait... It can't be. No, she isn't...

She's the one Lavi was looking for. It all fits.

She probably resembles me because she's the daughter of my brother. Who would have thought that there had been twins?

So Lavi had been looking for her. Should I return her to Lavi? Or should I bring her to the earl?

_'No! Please don't! I still need to find Miki!'_

Her desperate cries to stop me...

Why do I have to remember that along with the pained expression on her face? _Why?_

Remembering her expression and tone of voice saddened me. It shouldn't but I am affected by that expression deeply. The need to stop that and bring the cheerful smile back keeps coming.

It was as if I was wishing I was back in the past even if they were lies. To see that smile back on her face and to hold her back in my arms...

I can't seem to bring myself to keep seeing that pained expression in my mind while thinking that Lavi still has it while looking for her. I won't bring this little girl to the earl.

It might have been fruitless, but the emotion I felt back then still remains. The anger has actually died down a long time. The only reason it even ever showed was to hide the weakness I felt for being fooled by those lies.

I really can't bring myself to bring her more pain by bringing this little girl to the earl.

I guess I'll return the little girl back to Lavi but for now, she'll have to recover from her injuries.

"Excuse me. Tyki?"

I blinked a few times as the girl waved her hand before me.

It seems I had been in thought too much.

"I'm sorry. What did you say, Miki?"

"I'm hungry," her expression really reminds me of her mother.

"Clark is getting it ready. Would you like to play with Eeez?"

"Okay."

I walked over to my friend who asked about the girl.

"So what did you find out?"

"It turns out she's the daughter of an acquaintance of mine. I'll bring her to that friend after she recovers if that's fine with you."

"It's fine with us. Eeez seems to get along with her well."

"It's a good thing too since Eeez never really played much with kids near his age."

"It's a good thing."

Watching the children, a smile made its way to my lips unconsciously. I find the little girl very sweet and cute. Her character reminds me so much of her mother even if there are others showing that there is a difference between them.

Realization hit me that maybe, my intentions were not really to wait for her to recover. My curiousness got the better of me to know the little girl.

What is Lavi's daughter like? Are they really that similar? Will she grow up to be like her mother? How much of the truth does she know?

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading. Merry Christmas, people. My greeting is however late by a few days but still, Merry Christmas! The spirit is here, let it spread :)<p>

And thanks to 'sakura2112', 'PINKhairedBADASS ' and 'Lifepaw' for reviewing. I am grateful for the reviews ^_^

* * *

><p>1228/2011


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**`Tyki**

Miki is rather amusing. Her character is strong but very different from Lyon's. She is playful and inquisitive about a lot of things and not as demanding as her older brother. Lyon is kind and playful just as she is but due to being the son of a prime minister, he developed a character of wanting things his way and getting it when Road isn't there. Miki is more humble compared to him but they are both sweet and kind. I am fond of both of them, Lavi's children. I despise and refuse to think that they belong to my brother and born out of betrayal.

"Tyki? You're spacing out again. The food is all set," said the little girl.

"Something was just on my mind."

"Something is always on your mind," she playfully added.

"It's probably a girl. He used to be infatuated with one. Lovely was it?" teased the older.

I gave them a look to stop. They seem to understand so we started eating.

* * *

><p><strong>`Miki<strong>

I still couldn't stand on my own so I'm still stuck here with them, not that I'm complaining. They are really kind despite looking suspicious. My mother said not to trust strangers but they aren't really scary. They're very nice.

I am having fun playing with Eeez and sometimes with the adults. Momo and Clark even taught me a card game but Tyki seemed mad when he found out saying that they shouldn't teach that to a little girl.

I couldn't understand and continued playing with Eeez instead. He really isn't much of a talker but a good companion all the same.

The food is smelling really nice which is why it made me wonder why Tyki was spacing out again. He often does that and when I ask why, he says the same things.

_"It's probably a girl. He used to be infatuated with one. Lovely was it?" teased the older._

Lovely? How come that name seems familiar? Maybe it's just because it sounds like my mother's name.

I miss her. I want to go back to her. She's probably all worried. I miss her. I want to go back.

I'll ask Tyki later. I'll ask him to help me find her.

I really miss my mother and her warm and comforting embrace. I miss her so much.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

We continued searching but still no luck. Where could you be, Miki? Where are you, my little girl?

"Excuse me, sir. Have you seen a little girl about this tall with black curls and skin tone similar to mine?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Excuse me, miss. Have you seen a little girl this tall with black curls and similar skin tone to mine?"

"No, I have not."

"Excuse me-"

He just walked away. I want to punch that guy. Where are you, Miki? I miss you so much. My little girl, where are you?

It's painful with you not here. You're all I have. Whoever Lord is up there, I ask your for help to find my little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

Miki seems down. She tries to be cheerful but I see it in her eyes, that sad expression. Distraction seems to overtake her. Our words can't reach to her much.

She looked at me with those eyes as if asking for help and then I understood what she meant.

I like spending time with her but I know what she is feeling. She is homesick. She misses her mother.

I may like being with her but she needs to go back to her mother who is probably worried now.

With a gentle and comforting voice I tried, "Miki? Would you like to go to your mother now?"

Her eyes lit up.

"I can already?"

"I think you can if you can stand up on your own."

"I can already."

"Then I'll take you to your mother tomorrow. We'll look for her."

A smile formed on her face. She walked towards me and her small arms held onto me.

"Thank you, Tyki," she said with a cheerful voice. "I'll never forget anyone of you. Maybe we'll see each other again."

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>`Miki<strong>

I'm going back to my mother. I'm going to see her again and I sure have a lot to tell her.

And maybe, she can come with me to visit them again if it were allowed. That would be nice, really nice. Then maybe a dinner or a picnic, any small gathering where all of us could be.

Uncle Allen and Auntie Lenalee can join too and maybe Uncle Yuu if he's in a good mood.

That would be nice! That'd be really great.

* * *

><p>What the little girl didn't know was her dreams and wishes can't be. Tyki didn't say it yet but she can't tell her mother about them. It has to be a secret. Lavi can't know.<p>

And the little girl's wishes to have a small gathering together can't be. Her mother's friends don't actually like Tyki. They had a conflict which she doesn't know. An added recent one too that is so grave. This man she came to trust actually almost killed her mother and he is an enemy of the people she knows. And he too will become an enemy of hers if and when she becomes an exorcist herself.

How sad for a little girl wishing only for something so little and simple yet it can't be.

* * *

><p>`littlebunny: Thanks for reading.<p>

Thanks to 'PINKhairedBADASS', 'Alissa Lee' 'Lifepaw' and 'M'sLifeStory' for reviewing. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. ^_^

I might tell something about Lyon in the next chapter. I haven't really included his side yet and the Noahs. Things will depend on the flow. Let's just see. ^_^

And there's this fanfic by my friend, Ezekeel entitled, 'The Apprentice'. It's about Lavi becoming Bookman and taking in a little girl to be his apprentice. He kinda left the order and there starts his journey with the little girl who reminds him of himself when he was younger. It's different type of read but I think it's nice. I hope you try reading it.

* * *

><p>0108/2012


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The Portuguese man got up from bed and prepared breakfast as it was his turn that day. He isn't really that good at it so the little girl instructed him a bit based on how she saw her mother and Auntie Lenalee did it in their small kitchen.

"You'd make a good wife when you grow up."

"A wife?"

_Didn't they tell her about this?_

"Like your mother."

"You mean, I'll be a good mother?"

"Yeah, that and a good wife to your husband."

"Husband?"

_What did they teach her? I think she is smart though for her age._

"Your father."

"I don't have a father but I have a lot of uncles. Does that count?"

_She did never got to meet her father. She doesn't have one. I guess they didn't want her looking for hers so they didn't mention it._ _I'll just change the topic. It might only sadden her._

"So is this right?"

"I think it's the the way, Tyki."

"Oops, my bad."

"Tyki?"

"Yes?"

"Since I don't have a father, can you be mine? You're really kind to me and probably like one."

The man almost choked at the girl's sudden and unusual request. He did feel happy that the little girl considered that but it can never be after everything that had happened and this little girl is his niece, his brother's daughter no matter how much he denies it.

"I'm afraid that can't be, Miki. I'll just be your uncle."

"Okay," said a slightly disappointed voice.

* * *

><p><strong>`Miki<strong>

We finished breakfast that somehow turned out alright. Tyki and I started walking outside in the streets.

"Miki, you have to promise me something before I bring you back to your mother."

"Okay."

I wonder what it's about.

"Promise me you'll never tell anyone you know about us. You can't tell anyone that you met us or what happened the past few days."

"Why? Can't we see each other again?"

"We can't. Miki, please promise me that you'll never tell anyone."

"Why?"

"I'll get into trouble and my friends will too. You don't want that, right?"

"Yes, but why? I don't want to say goodbye, Tyki."

"You'll have to. Please, Miki? You'll have to forget about us too."

"I won't tell anyone but I'll never forget any of you. I don't wanna."

"Muito Obrigado, Miki."

"What does that mean?"

"It's thank you very much in Portuguese, my language. It had been a short time but thank you and goodbye. We can't see each other again and if we do, we are strangers."

* * *

><p>A red head was frantically walking the streets with worry as she searched for her child in the streets. A young boy suddenly approached him and handed him a letter. Before she was able to ask who it was from, the young boy disappeared from site.<p>

Nervous hands fumbled the small piece of paper open that showed a picture of a certain street he passed by. Seeing it as a sign, she hurriedly went to that street and saw her little girl. She saw her little girl that has been missing for quite some time. The frantic mother rushed to her daughter's side with tears.

"Miki! Miki! I've missed you so much. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mama. I'm fine. Are you alright, Mama?" asked the little girl with concern.

"I'm fine now that you're back in my arms safe and sound. Did you not have injuries from that fall?"

"They're all healed now. I'm all fine now, Mama."

"How?"

"Somebody helped me. I don't know who though. I was mostly asleep."

"Your voice sounds sad, Miki. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Mama. I'm happy to see you again."

Mother and daughter were hugging each other tightly with joy and relief at their reunion. Tears of joy rolled down their similar faces not caring about the looks passing people gave. There is nothing wrong with being together again. They are so happy about that and didn't notice the man looking at them.

He gave a smile to himself then wore a top hat on his head as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"Miki! I'm glad that you're back. Where had you been?"<p>

"Are you alright? No injuries?"

"Do you feel sick?"

"Does anything hurt?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Auntie Lenalee, Uncle Allen, I'm fine. It's nice seeing you again. I've missed you," said the little girl as she gave both of them a hug.

"Really?"

"Yes, except for the fact I'm hungry too."

"Let's have lunch then. I'm hungry too."

"You're always hungry, Uncle Allen."

"Miki, don't be mean like that. You're being like your mother."

"Mama's not mean. She's kind. Don't say that."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. Let's go then."

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

"Mama?"

"Yes, Miki?"

"You know a lot of languages, right?"

"Yes, why'd you ask that?"

"How many do you know?"

"I don't really know for sure anymore. It's quite a lot."

"What do you know?"

"Japanese, Chinese, French, Italian, Latin, Spanish, Portuguese, Russian... It's quite a long list."

"Portuguese? From what country is that?"

Huh? Of all the languages she'll ask, why that?

"Portugal but other countries speak that language too. Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing. I just haven't heard of it before."

Why am I remembering him again?

"Mama, what words do you know from that language? Can you give a sample?"

_Eu te amo._

Shit. Why am I remembering those words? No. There are other words. I didn't learn it just from him. I really studied other words.

"Muito obrigado."

"How about other words? Can you teach me?"

Of all languages, why does she have to be interested in that? Is it part of her blood that wants to learn. This is bad. I keep remembering the past. I really miss him.

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading.<p>

Thanks to 'PINKhairedBADASS', 'Lifepaw' and 'Alissa Lee' for reviewing. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. ^_^

Please correct my mistakes if I have one on the translations, I'm not fluent in that language or know many words.

Let's just say Miki knows what a mother and father is but she didn't know about husband and wife. She doesn't know yet about what is normally a part of a family. She doesn't know that it is a husband and wife first before they become mother and father. They didn't tell her yet so she won't be sad and look for one.

* * *

><p>0129/2012


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**`Lavi**

We only have a few weeks left before returning to the order. I wouldn't want to return there but it's the only safe place we can stay in. Why do things have to turn out this way?

"Mama, are you alright? You look troubled. Mama, what's wrong?" asked little Miki with so much concern for her mother.

I held her in my arms saying, "Mama's alright. I'm fine. No need to get so worried. You should rest. It's already late."

"You should rest too, Mama. What's bothering you? Can I help?"

"Close your eyes and fall asleep. If your asleep, I might be able to as well. Rest and I'll sing you a lullaby."

She snuggled inside my arms and rested her head on my chest. Her hold tightened and wouldn't let go.

"Mama, please take a rest too. I don't want to lie down alone," she gesturing me to lie down.

"Yes, yes. I'll lie down and sleep. Close your eyes now, little Miki," I said laying her down beside me.

"Can you sing the one from December?" requested the little girl with meekness in her voice instead of a demanding tone.

"Sure, now close your eyes, Miki."

_Close your eyes, my little girl._

"Yes, Mama."

_"Dancing bears... painted wings..."_

_A dancing bear? That sounds nice._

_"Things I almost remember... and a song someone sings..."_

_Once upon a December_

_"Once upon a December..."_

December...

I often remember my mother when hearing this song.

_"Someone holds me safe and warm... Horses prance through a silver storm..."_

_A horse? Would I ever be able to ride one?_

_"Figures dancing gracefully across my memory..."_

My mother taught me how to dance once when she had time off work.

_'... it's supposed to be this way and then you step this way,' said a young lady with vibrant red color of hair._

_'And then this way?' asked a younger red head not more than six as she twirled and met the hands of her mother._

It has been such a long time when I felt that...

_"Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory..."_

Looking at my little girl, I remember being one like her and being with my mother, her grandmother.

_"Far away, long ago..._

_Growing dim as an ember..."_

The memory is slowly fading... how many years had passed?

_"Things my heart used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember..."_

I really want to remember how her arms felt like wrapped around me.

_"And a song someone sings..._

_Once upon a December..."_

And how her voice was like... her sweet and gentle caring voice.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

I know I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here looking from afar seeing how they are. I should be back instead of possibly getting caught. My feet won't let me leave this place though. Seeing that sad look on her face makes me want to take her up in my arms and comfort her. I missed having her beside me and those simple moments we used to share.

I can't seem to care about that betrayal no longer. I just want you back, lovely. I want you back in my life, Lavi. I don't like how things are.

I want to see you smile. I want to see you laugh. I want to see you enjoying yourself.

I want to be with you again and enjoy simple moments like before.

I want your love back and to love you once more and this time for eternity...

But I know, that is no longer possible after the way I've treated you.

For all my wrongs... what can I do to be able to put back a smile on your face?

That smiling face that your son seems to have gotten from you...

Your son... Lyon... your dear son that you haven't seen for years...

I know, I'll bring him back to you. It might seem impossible but I'll bring him back to you.

I'll find a way.

* * *

><p><strong>`Allen<strong>

It's a relief that Miki is back but something seems to be wrong with Lavi. She seems down despite trying not to be. Little Miki is so worried about her. She's worrying us too.

"Allen, don't worry about it too much. They'll both be fine. I'm worried as well but there is no need for you to be that worried," said Lenalee.

"Yeah, thanks Lenalee."

"Want a cup of tea?"

"Sure, thanks."

She poured a cup then handed it to me.

"Here," she said.

"Thanks."

"Allen, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How will we return? What was my brother's plan?"

Shit. They don't know yet. Should I tell her now? She'll eventually know about it in a few days but...

Should I? If so, how?

"Allen?"

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p>

If the song seems familiar, it's 'Once upon a December' in the movie Anastasia. I like the song despite it being sad. Let's just say that Lavi's mother is part Russian to relate things. He is of mixed race after all so that made up fact isn't far fetched.

Let's just say that some of the italicized words are parts of his memory in the past.

Thanks to 'PINKhairedBADASS' and 'Lifepaw' for reviewing. I'm really grateful for your continuous reviews. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. They are the ones making me keep on writing this fanfic. It's nice hearing from you guys.

* * *

><p>0206/2012


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Allen?" said Lenalee as she waved a hand in front of the white haired boy. Even if he was already in his early twenties, he is still young.

"I'm sorry. I..."

Lenalee looked at him with seriousness. She can tell something is up. Allen really wasn't much of a good liar when it comes to Lenalee especially when she gives that warning look saying he can try to lie to her but it won't work.

"Komui thinks that Miki might be an accomodator-"

"What did you say?" asked a shocked Lenalee.

"Don't raise your voice. Lavi might hear," said Allen as he placed a hand over her mouth.

"She should know Allen. Things can't just happen like that."

"I know but I don't know how to tell her. Our stay has already been extended due to Miki getting lost... I'm still not ready to face her."

"You can't just let them go back and make her daughter a soldier of war. She's too young and what happens if she's not even an accomodator? It will create problems for both of them."

"I don't know."

"Think of something, Allen. Things can't be done recklessly. You should have put more thought into this."

* * *

><p>The red head woke up with her young girl still asleep by her side. She didn't move from her spot and stroke the strands of black hair while humming her favorite lullaby.<p>

Her heart is so much at ease that morning. Her little girl is back in her arms safe. Days of worry were over but as she sat up to walk towards the bathroom, there was a nagging feeling in her chest as if there was something wrong. It couldn't be... she must just be imagining things.

It was probably nothing so she went inside then closed the door.

Rays of sunlight gave warmth to the little girl's face. Eyes fluttered open then looked around. Her ears hear the water running. Her mother is in the bathroom. Voices chattering were outside the door. Those probably belong to her Aunt Lenalee and Uncle Allen.

Her tiny feet touched the wooden floor then walked towards the door. A small hand turns the knob then out she enters. A young voice greets the pair.

"Good morning, Auntie Lenalee. Good morning, Uncle Allen," she said politely with a bright smile.

"Good morning, Miki," said Allen and Lenalee in sequence.

"Where are you going?"

"We're going down for breakfast. Where's your mom?" asked Lenalee.

"She's taking a bath."

"I just finished, Miki. Don't leave just like that. You had me worried," said Lavi who appeared by the door then held the little girl in her arms.

"Mama, I'm hungry."

"Yes, we'll go down now and eat," Lavi said with a smile.

Her smiles increased ever since her daughter returned.

* * *

><p>The Portuguese man returned to the manor to see the little boy reading a book on the couch.<p>

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Mother is in her room. Father is out for a week again. Aunt Lulu is also in her room. The twins and Road, I don't really know. They're just out. Wisely too."

"How weird that almost everyone is busy today?"

"Where were you, Uncle Tyki? Are you with the three again? Didn't Road warn you not to go out with them much?"

"Would you like to go out, Lyon?"

"Where?"

"I'd like to show you something."

"What's that?" asked the boy.

"A surprise."

"What are you up to, Uncle Tyki?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You're acting strangely."

"I'm not."

"Where are you taking me then? You never took me to any place before."

"I just changed my mind. I just thought that my favorite nephew would like it."

"I thought Road was your only favorite."

"Not really. Would you like to go?"

"Fine. I'm getting bored here lately anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

I don't know what's going on but it's weird that everything I've just planned is working out just fine. The day I decided to bring Lyon with me, the others aren't there to stop me.

It's all too unusual. Did anyone find out?

"Uncle Tyki? Uncle Tyki? The train stopped," said the little boy.

"Really? Let's get off then."

* * *

><p><strong>`Allen<strong>

I don't really what to do right now. Lenalee's mad at me and I still don't know how to tell Lavi about the arrangement.

There is a different way but that is also dangerous.

Since Tyki knows Lavi is still within the order and possibly about Miki, it won't be safe if both of them leave and hide out yet if they stayed, it won't exactly be safe either.

What should I do? This is really bad and there are only a few days left.

"Allen," called out Lenalee.

"What?" I asked confused. I was too deep in thought that I didn't hear her the first time.

"Lavi's not in her room. Miki isn't there either," said Lenalee.

"What?" I said in confusion but I clearly understood what she said.

"They're both gone."

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

My little girl and I look out the window watching the people walk. There was a butterfly that flew to our window with a note. I opened the window without thinking until I suddenly remembered that it was one of Tyki's tease. It was too late though since the tease was already inside. It didn't attack us at all or anything like that. It just lay there on top of my little girl's hand who reached out.

"It's so pretty," said Miki as her eyes watched the wings fluttering so beautifully.

I would have screamed and removed it from her but it caused no harm at all. Instead, I took the note it held then read it.

_Lovely,_

_I hope this note reaches you. Can we meet outside where your friends won't bother us?_

_I know I don't have a right to ask this of you but I believe you would go anyway since this meeting has something to do with your son._

_It is up to you if you trust me enough to go alone. I won't take much of your time._

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: It had been such a long time. Sorry about that and sadly my updates wouldn't be regular either. My priority is to finish Bittersweet Lies first and then update the others stories once in a while if I've got time. I noticed that my writing style somehow changed. I think it's better and hopefully it really is. I might try revising the other chapters but that will be for another time.<p>

Thanks to 'PINKhairedBADASS', 'Lifepaw', 'Baka-Usagi49', 'SpiritofLove961' and 'Love you' for reviewing. I am so happy when I read your reviews and really sorry that it took awhile. Thanks again. :) I'm also so happy that it actually reached 5 reviews for the previous chapter.

Do you think it's possible for this one to reach that many or more? I might update within the week if it does. :)

* * *

><p>0617/2012


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Miki, I'm going out for a bit. Stay here and be a good girl," said Lavi as she kissed her daughter's forehead before leaving along with a hug.

The little girl nodded and closed the door when her mother left. She looked around the room to see what she can do. The butterfly was still there. Her mother didn't notice. The little girl ran around the room trying to catch it as if it were a game. The butterfly tried going out through the window. She opens it and lets it out. She watched it fly downwards and sees it lie on a small hand similar to hers. She looks at the hand then to the face that seemed familiar. She never met the young boy yet his face seems familiar.

He resembles her mother in a way. She didn't think anything else but to see if what she saw is true. She remembers her mother mentioning once that she has an older brother but only once. Whenever she asks again, her mother would just sadly smile and change the topic.

Opening the window really wide, she goes out and down the emergency staircase. She follows the boy and the butterfly to see and know for sure.

Reaching the ground, she started running after the boy who saw her and ran.

"Wait!" she calls to him but he does not stop and listen.

"Hey! Wait up," she said running even faster. She managed to catch up and stop him. The stop was too sudden though making the both of them fall to the ground.

"What are you doing? Let go," he said.

"I said, 'Wait.' Listen to me, will you? When someone's talking to you, you should listen," she scolded.

"Well, I don't know you," he said.

"Didn't anyone teach you to be polite? Don't you know etiquette?"

"I know that very well. There is no need though for someone like you," he said with disgust to his tone. How dare she question him about manners and etiquette? Looking at her, she's probably just a girl from the streets while he's a son of a prime minister.

"Being all high and mighty. I bet you're just one of those stuck up noble brats I've read about," she said.

"Read? You can actually read?" he said with such insult in his tone.

"Arrogant bastard," she muttered with annoyance. She is usually calm and don't get angry but he is just pushing it. "I probably read a lot more books then you ever did. I also know some Latin and Spanish even if I'm not as good as my mother who is really smart. She knows a lot about history and can speak different languages."

"I don't believe you. How could someone like you be smarter than me? I have been taught by the best of the best," he said proudly.

"My mother is probably better than all those who taught you."

"Why your mother? Isn't a man supposed to be focusing on such things while a wife does the housework?"

"You're just a stuck-up brat," she said in retaliation.

"You don't seem to mention a father. You probably don't have one."

"So what if I don't? I have a lot of uncles."

"Your mother is probably a slut then."

"Take that back. My mother is nothing like that," she said holding him by the collar.

"It is true," he said.

She hit him in anger hitting the nose. Blood flowed out.

"Why you..." he hit back but she dodged it easily. She was faster compared to him.

They kept on fighting and bickering at each other.

* * *

><p>The red head walked outside and started searching for the Portuguese man.<p>

"Lovely," a voice said from behind.

"Tyki?" she said then turned around to see him.

"Come, let's talk here inside over a drink."

_"Why don't you just go straight to the point?_" she asked with contempt and in his native tongue. She still cares about him but he knows he doesn't after almost killing her again. This meeting is a trap, she guessed but came anyway since it concerns her son whom she has not seen.

_"I came to apologize for the other day."_

_"What for?"_ she asks confused.

_"I shouldn't have tried killing you..."_

_"Why did you not even...?"_

_"I still love you, Lovely. Eu te amo."_

_"Liar. No, stop saying that."_

It couldn't be. It's just a lie to confuse her again. She knew it. This is a trap and he will probably kill her again. And that thought just hurts. Those words are what she always wanted to hear but it can never be true.

She looks at him to see a saddened and hurt face. It could not be true. It is just a lie.

_"I knew you'd say that,"_ he says sadly with a smile. "_To make it up at least. I thought you should meet your son. I can only do it once though and never again when we get caught."_

Her eyes widen with surprise. It took awhile before she grasped the words he just said.

_"My son?"_

_"He is named Lyon. He is here with me. He does not know though. I only told him that he'd meet a friend of mine. I'm sorry if he believes someone else is his mother. He won't believe me even if I try since he was raised to believe that lie long."_

_"You are not lying?"_

_"I'm not."_

"I-I can meet him?"

She thinks of that instead of the fact that her son does not know she is his mother. It doesn't seem to matter. The point for her is that she'll finally meet him.

"Yes."

"Thank you!" said Lavi with so much happiness that she hugged him without thinking. She let go trying to hide her embarrassment while he just smiled.

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: The previous chapter reached only three but I'm grateful enough as it is. I do hope more will review in this chapter. I just decided updating it since I'm back in the mood of writing this. The next one will come out next month or possibly next week if a lot reviewed.<p>

Thanks to 'Baka-Usagi49', 'SpiritofLove961' and 'Free of Mundane Thoughts' for reviewing. Thank you so much guys. I smiled so much after reading your reviews. I hope to hear from the others too. Your words bring inspiration.

* * *

><p>0623/2012


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Lavi and Tyki walked towards the place where the Portuguese man left the little boy. When they arrived, he was not there. They went out and looked around to only see him quarreling with the little girl. The two children stopped when the adults arrived.

"Miki, what are you doing here?" asked Lavi. She knows she left her little girl in their room and her daughter isn't the type to disobey her elders.

"Mama? Tyki?" said the little girl in surprise as she saw the two of them.

"Lyon, why were you fighting with her?" asked Tyki. He wonders more why they are even together right now.

"She started it," he simply reasoned out while pointing.

"I did not," she disagreed while crossing her arms.

"I don't even know you. You just followed me," he defended.

"That's because..." she tries reasoning out but was cut off by her concerned mother.

"What's going on?" asked Lavi. "Why does Miki know you, Tyki? And why were they fighting?"

"I don't really know why they're fighting," Tyki replies with the same confusion.

"Mama, don't get mad at Tyki. He was the one who treated my injuries back then. I wasn't supposed to tell. I'm sorry," said the little girl after seeing her mother's expression change from worry to unknown thoughts.

"What's going on, Uncle Tyki? Who are these people?" asked the little boy.

"They're friends of mine," he said not really knowing how to say things. He forgot to include this in his plan.

"How can you be friends with people like them, Uncle Tyki? Didn't father told you to stop doing things like this?" said the little boy meaning he knew about the Portuguese man hanging out with his 'friends'.

"Lyon..." Tyki was about to scold the boy for his sharp tongue but the little girl got ahead of him.

"What's wrong with people like us? I don't know how can you be his nephew. Tyki's much kinder than you," said Miki in anger to the young master.

"Miki, it's fine. Let's go," said Lavi as she held her little girl by the hand and proceeded to walk away. She wanted to see her son so badly and spend what time can be given with him but she'd rather leave and not see her children fighting.

"Lovely, wait-"

"Lovely?" the little girl asked curiously. She knew she heard it somewhere before.

_"It's probably a girl. He used to be infatuated with one. Lovely was it?" teased the older._

Tyki liked her mother? He said they're friends but her mother never mentioned him. The way she looks now though... it was as if she feels the same. What is going on?

* * *

><p>"Lyon, why were you so rude to them?" said Tyki while lighting a cigarette to smoke.<p>

"Why do I have to be polite?" questioned the little boy with a demanding tone that only caused the older to be irritated.

"They're important to me," he simply said after puffing a smoke.

"More important then our family, Uncle Tyki?" his nephew questioned him.

"Not like that,Lyon," he lightly defended but inside he slowly feels that there could be truth in those words.

"She looks like you. Is she your daughter? Are they actually your family? Is that why?" said the little boy after recalling.

The boy was either thinking too much or not thinking at all. What he said was nonsense and just annoyed the hell out of the man.

"I wish that we are indeed a family but we aren't. Why did you have to be so rude to her? She has always wanted to see you. And that little girl, why did you fight with her?"

What can he do to make the little boy understand? This argument is just frustrating him.

"Does it matter? And why would she want to see me?" his nephew arrogantly asked. "She didn't even look like a lady at all especially with that weird eye patch. What would the others say if they knew," he added.

This is just getting on his nerves. Road wasn't as stubborn as this and irritating. The boy wants to know so much then he'll get it.

"They're your family, Lyon," he said uttering the truth.

"What are you talking about, Uncle Tyki?" he asked confused. He can see that he sort of resembles them but that's it. They couldn't be his family and how? Why?

"That woman is your mother and the little girl is your sister. You shouldn't have done and said those things," the older said with irritation while holding the urge to beat some sense into his nephew.

"What nonsense are you talking about, Uncle Tyki? That can't be true. I already have a mother and sister," said the little boy with disbelief and shock. He suspects something hidden but nothing like that. It couldn't be true. He still resembles his father in a way even if he looks nothing like his mother but he is his father's child.

"It was supposed to be a secret, what your father, _my brother_ did. Since you want to know, I'll tell you. He took you away from them, your real family," said Tyki with disgust at his brother. He now knows that all the faults belongs to his brother. Even if Lavi did fall in love with his brother, he knows that she isn't at fault since she didn't know about his brother.

"I don't get you, Uncle Tyki. What are you saying? They did something to you, didn't they?" he defended. That could be it. They probably influenced his uncle. Such lies can't be the truth.

"You're too spoiled indeed. Quite the brat, aren't you? If only you weren't her son, I might have killed you already..." _since you were the fruit of their betrayal._

"What are you..." the little boy didn't finish his sentence and ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>`Miki<strong>

I'm confused. Is it possible?

_"Lovely, wait-"_

_"It's probably a girl. He used to be infatuated with one. Lovely was it?" teased the older._

Mama is the one Tyki likes? Based on what I've heard, it could possibly be unless Tyki calls all the girls he has been with that or it could have just been a description instead of a nickname.

I don't think Tyki is that type of man to have a lot of ladies after remembering when I met him but he is different today. He looked different. His clothing was formal and he's neater. That can explain why he is Lyon's uncle...

Wait... if he's Lyon's uncle then that means he is my uncle? I can tell though that no matter how I disliked his attitude that Lyon is my brother. Mama had that sad and horrified look on her face. Tyki's face showed that he is keeping a secret and has a hard time trying not to tell.

So Lyon is my brother and Tyki is my uncle, then that would mean that Lyon's father is also my father!

I have a father... but mama never mentioned him but if Lyon and I were separated, I can't be sure that Lyon's father is my father though.

I want to ask mama but she looks really sad right now. I don't want to make her more sad. I want mama to smile.

"Who's there?" I asked after hearing someone trying not to cry.

Nobody answered so I looked around and saw a little boy my age... _Lyon_.

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: I did say that I'll update it the next month so here it is :) Miki's and Lyon's thinking aren't much like a child's due to their words and such but since they're Lavi's children, please do consider that it can be.<p>

Thanks to 'Baka-Usagi49', 'SpiritofLove961', 'Free of Mundane Thoughts' and 'perso rosa' for reviewing.

Another favor from you guys if you've got time. I hope you can read my friend's fic. The Journey: Black and White. It's about Lavi who is now Bookman since panda-jiji died. He is traveling recording history as usual but has an apprentice, a little girl. This is actually a sequel to The Apprentice which is about the little girl becoming his apprentice.

Anyway, the sequel is an interesting read for me. It has permhead showing up here and there. It has humor but actually in a way a serious fic. It tells the struggles of Lavi/Bookman with what he wants to happen and what should happen. This can be found in my list of favorite stories or you can search it up since it was recently updated, yesterday in our timeline.

Thanks for reading guys. Thanking you from deep inside :) haha... really thank you though.

I'll try updating Bittersweet Lies soon. I laugh at myself for saying that that was my priority fic yet I updated this one more recently. I sort of suddenly was in a good mood writing this so this fic actually has a bigger chance of being updated soon so please review guys :) Thank you with so much love.

* * *

><p>0701/2012


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**`Lyon**

I don't get Uncle Tyki. Why is he making up such stories?

I already have a mother and a sister. How could that woman be my mother? I know she resembles me in a way but that can't be.

My father married my mother years ago before I was even born. If that woman is my mother, that isn't possible at all... I already have a mother.

It could be though that I was adopted just like Road but why do I resemble father even if it is not that obvious? Why does that girl look like Uncle Tyki? Could it be that Uncle Tyki is our father? But he says that he isn't...

It couldn't be, right? Uncle Tyki is just lying. That can't be true. And he wouldn't want me dead.

We're family. And that's reason enough.

"Hey, what are you doing there? Why aren't you with Tyki?" asked the little girl who sat beside him.

"Leave me alone."

What is she even doing here? And why is her attitude so different? She was very much angry at me just a little while ago.

"You look down," she says.

"Why aren't you?"

"Mama taught me not to look down all the time. It's best to smile," she said trying to be cheerful.

"Why aren't you with her?"

"She's crying."

"I thought your mother taught you not to be down all the time."

"She did but what you did was just rude."

"Why would a kid she doesn't even know make her cry?"

"That's cause..." She looked unsure if she should say it but I already know what will come out.

"I'm her son, is that it?" I said with no hesitation going to the point. I may say it but that doesn't mean I believe it.

"You know?"

"I just found out and you knew. Is that why you followed me?"

"I thought you looked like my mother. I wasn't sure."

"Then that means I'm your older brother. You don't look cute for a little sister."

I may as well play along but that still does not mean I believe everything. It is just plain absurd.

"That's mean," she says while pouting and all I do is laugh at her silliness.

"You look better smiling. I wish Mama is too," she said hoping.

"I'm sorry about awhile ago. I... everything is happening too fast. I'm not really sure if I can believe what I just admitted."

"It's fine. I'm not really sure whether I can take it that you're my older brother," she answered back playfully.

"Yeah, it's too hard to believe but you seem to accept it just fine."

"You are important to Mama so you are important to me."

"I don't get you at all."

"At least I'm trying."

"I still hate you."

"I never said I liked you. I hate you too," she said while smiling.

"You're crazy."

"You are too."

"Am not."

"It's time for dinner. Why don't you join us and apologize to Mama? You can also meet Auntie Lenalee and Uncle Allen."

"It isn't as easy as that. And I still don't know how to take this in. I'm just a kid."

"So what? I am too."

"I'm not going."

"You sound hungry."

"Fine, I'm eating."

I don't think Uncle Tyki is in a good mood right now anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>`Tyki<strong>

I shouldn't have said that... he is just a kid and the son of Lavi. He is still my nephew.

I didn't mean those words exactly. I did hate him for being the son of my brother and Lavi but I came to like my nephew after awhile.

What should I do? Lavi is upset. Maybe, I should try cheering her up... and where did that boy go?

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

What should I do now? Think. I was a Bookman's apprentice. I should be able to think of what to do.

I'm not that upset just a bit sad that my son thinks that way... fine I am upset but I still want to meet him and talk with him.

I'm actually glad he doesn't look much like Sheryl. I don't hate my son but I still hate his father, that man who had been the cause of my grief. If he hadn't done that, maybe Tyki and I would still be together.

Tyki...

I should hate him as well but why can't I no matter how many times I try?

And I just found out he helped out Miki. I'm grateful that he took care of her... but it's just making me so confused. I can't understand him. His actions are so contradicting.

He almost kills me when we met again after how many years and now he is suddenly trying to help.

Does he perhaps know that Miki is his daughter?

No... I don't think he does.

Should I tell him? I know I should but what if this was all a ploy to take Miki away. I don't want to lose another child.

I don't want to lose what is left of that love we had or rather of the love I thought we had.

I miss those times, those simple moments. It's no longer here after all those years but I really wish it's still there.

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: I apologize if it took quite some time. Here's the chapter just full of thoughts. Maybe action will happen in the next chapter. (not exactly action but something close to that) There are other things that supposedly happened but I needed to cut it off. And I hope Lavi isn't getting all annoying. It's supposed to happen though after what she experienced.<p>

Thanks to 'Free of Mundane Thoughts' and 'Baka-Usagi49' for reviewing.

Please review guys, I would love to hear from you and if a lot of you did review, I might update soon the next chapter that I really like. (there is a part I really like and I think you'll like it? maybe)

Thanks for reading, people. (it's shorter than the previous chapter but I really had to cut it off there. I'll try to make the next one longer)

* * *

><p>0717/2012


	20. Chapter 20

`littlebunny1412: If anyone received double alerts on this update. Sorry, I had to replace the chapter due to typographical errors. The next one might come on Lavi's birthday. I'm sort of in a good mood right now. You might like it. I do. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**`Allen**

Lavi's back but she's in her room sulking, Miki went out with Timcanpy and Lenalee's cooking dinner while I'm just here sitting on the table contemplating what I should do with my life.

The door unceremoniously opened with Miki back but she's with a young boy her age.

He looked like Lavi... HE LOOKED LIKE LAVI?

I rubbed my eyes then blinked again and again. What I see is still the same so I resorted to hitting my head. Something is just not right. I'm seeing things.

"Uncle Allen?" said the girl catching my attention back but it only resorted to a stare unbelieving.

"Staring like that is rude," she said.

"What's going on? Who are you?" I finally asked.

"Lyon Kamelot," the boy said without care.

"What?"

Did I hear just right? Kamelot? Sheryl? Looks like Lavi? Her son?

"What!" I said with surprise again then fell down on the floor.

"You heard him, Uncle Allen," the little girl simply said.

Lenalee dropped the plate she was holding.

"Is it him?" she asked while slowly absorbing what she just heard.

"Auntie Lenalee, this is Lyon, my older brother," the little girl said with a smile at her shocked aunt.

The Chinese girl rushed towards the little boy and held him in a crushing hug.

"You are him, right? You look so much like her," she said hugging the little boy tightly.

"Let go, you old hag," said the little boy rudely.

Lenalee did in shock.

Miki glared at him.

"Sorry," he said reluctantly and insincerely.

"Auntie Lenalee, Uncle Allen, this is Lyon. Lyon, this is Auntie Lenalee and Uncle Allen," the little girl reintroduced them with a smile.

"What with the tattoo?" he asked curiously.

"It's a curse."

"That's..."

"Why don't we eat first?" said Lenalee after picking up the broken plate then brought them to the table where everything was already prepared. "I'll call Lavi. Wait a little."

* * *

><p>Lenalee walked towards the room where Lavi was. She knocked three times then entered the room.<p>

"Lavi? It's time to eat," she said.

"I don't really feel hungry," she said like a whining kid.

"Come on, Lavi. Someone's waiting for you downstairs," Lenalee said trying to encourage her.

"Ne, Lena-chan. I'm tired."

"Come now, Lavi," she said now in a scolding tone like a mother. "Your little boy is downstairs waiting with Miki and Allen."

"What?" Lavi said with surprise.

"I don't know what happened but little Miki brought him here."

Lavi's face turned bright yet still not sure if what she is hearing is right.

"Let's go, Lavi."

"Sure," she said getting up and held an aura like a bouncing kid or a lively bunny.

She jumped with joy and hugged her little boy upon seeing him. She was acting lively like the Lavi they knew in the past.

The little girl instead of being jealous, smiled at her mother.

"Hey, let go."

Lavi did sadly.

The little girl then tried to lighten the mood.

* * *

><p>Tyki looks for the little boy and sees him eating together with the family. Lavi was smiling like she did in the past and when she was rejoiced with her little girl.<p>

He felt a bit jealous. Lavi didn't smile at him like that anymore.

He is jealous.

He looks like he wants to join them in their happy little gathering. It was what the little girl told to him in the past and he wished he could experience such an impossible happening.

"Miki, where are you going?"

"I'm done. I'm just going to get something in the room," she said leaving but went outside where he was.

The little girl saw him when he was watching. He didn't hide well.

He was about to leave before she reaches him but he was caught by small arms in a hug.

"I missed you so much, Tyki," said the little girl.

"I missed you too," he admitted. _And Lavi as well..._

"Why are you hiding here? Won't you come inside?" she asked so innocently not knowing the consequences of her requests.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Cause I did bad things," he admitted the truth despite knowing that it can turn the little girl's favor of him away.

"What bad things?" she asked curiously.

"You don't need to know except that they're really bad," he said sighing. _You'll hate me. And I don't want that. You're the only one who doesn't hate me yet._

"But you did good things too, right?"

"Not really." _What can be a good thing that I ever did?_

"You helped me and then brought my older brother to see mama."

"You know?" _Was she told?_

"I'm not an idiot you know. He resembles mama and both of you gave it away with your expressions."

"You really are her daughter." _You can tell even with only that._

"Tyki, who is our father?"

He frowned but told the truth anyway.

"My brother... His name is Sheryl."

"So that makes you my uncle?"

"I guess it does."

"That's nice. You're real kind. How about papa? What is he like?"

"... he loves his family dearly," he said despite the hesitance in his words.

"Then why aren't they and mama together?"

"He already has a wife and daughter. He didn't know about you except for Lyon."

"Why? I don't understand. Didn't you say that husband and wife... "

"He left your mother before they could marry."

He didn't need to say that he was already married.

"Did he really love mama?"

"I don't know."

"But you love mama, right? Can't you be my papa instead?"

"Things aren't easy like that, Miki." _I wish I could be though._

"You do love her, right?"

"I did and I still do. I can't forget her." _She still remembers what my friends said. It is even possible she can read it with the way I look too._

"Why do you need to forget her?"

"Because of bad things that had happened." _If time indeed can be turned._

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you in time. You should go back now and tell Lyon I'll talk with him."

"There's no need. I'm here, Uncle Tyki," said the young boy who appeared.

"Bye, Uncle Tyki," said the little girl then entering the building.

"Lyon..."

"Won't you tell me the truth as well?"

"If you really want the truth."

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: This chapter really took awhile... I hope you like it. Thanks for reading this.<p>

Thanks to a dear Guest and 'Baka-Usagi49' :)

Happy to hear from you :)

* * *

><p>0806/2012


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_"Won't you tell me the truth as well?"_

_"If you really want the truth."_

"Tyki, can I speak with you before that?" asked Lavi while interrupting uncle and nephew.

"Back off," said the boy rudely with anger. He doesn't really like that lady at all real mother or not.

"Can he go inside?" asked Tyki.

"He may join Miki," Lavi said.

She was decided in pursuing her questions. She can't break down again and again no matter what is thrown off at her. Even if it is really painful to be treated that way by your own son, she can't cry all the time.

"I won't go back inside," he stated stubbornly.

"Lyon," said Tyki in a serious tone with a threatening look.

The little boy complied with heavy feet. He wanted to retort, say all the things he want to say but he knew nothing will come out of it since it looks like they won't listen to him.

"I didn't think you would want to talk with me again," said Tyki. _I thought you would rather not see my face at all._

"There are things I want to know and things you should know. Don't tell me that they are all going to get the truth leaving me with nothing?" she said with a daring smile.

He chuckled at this attitude that reminded him of the past. This is so like her when she was the old man's apprentice, inquisitive and won't back down in getting what she wants to know. All these added with her cheerful persona.

"True, we have to settle things like grown-ups since one isn't that young now anymore, right?" he said teasingly making the red head blush.

Lavi snapped herself back to reality. It's true that she is no longer that young and foolish so she shouldn't be acting this way at all.

"Care to have a change of location?" he asked while offering his arm.

"Can I trust you?" she asked.

"Will you?" he asked in return with a smug look on his face. He knows she will have to comply with his decision to get what she wants.

"It would depend," she said while accepting his offer in the end. She wasn't that comfortable with this but stubbornness let her play along. She has to know the truth.

Tyki smiled at the small success he made. Despite Lavi distrusting and hating him, there's little bit of tolerance there.

And looking more clearly after his comment, Lavi really did grow into a fine young lady despite not wearing what ladies of the social class would. Her figure was more structured. She grew a bit taller but not more than him. Her hair is longer and tied behind. He did his best not to stare and gallantly brought them to a nice inn.

The red head stopped in her tracks.

"Don't worry, Lovely. We're just going to have a nice chat in the room where I'm staying in."

"Don't take me for a fool, Tyki. I've learned enough."

"Would you rather cause a scene? I mean no harm."

"Bastard," she said angrily while trying to hide her embarrassment and followed anyways.

Once inside the room, Tyki sat on the bed with a hand telling the red head to sit next to him. Lavi refused saying that she'll just stand. Tyki smiled at this and stood as well but walked towards the window father from her to give the distance she wants to keep as much as possible.

"So what do you want to know?" he said while taking out a cigarette. He looked at her once then looked back again outside. He wanted to see her expression while talking but he can't be sure how much he is showing at the same time.

"Don't continue that," she said in a warning tone. She never really did like him much smoking.

"Sure, maybe later," he said putting it back on his pocket. He leaned back near the window and faced her.

"Why do all those things?" she asked with a firm decision. She will get what she wants to know.

"Do what?" he asked curiously despite knowing what she actually meant.

"Why bring Lyon here? Why let me see him? Why did you help Miki? Why return her? What's going on with you?"

"You can call it a whim," he said in the usual fashion.

"I'm not buying that anymore, Tyki," Lavi said with disbelief. _You always use that excuse._ _Is everything really just a whim to you?_

"I really did just want to do it." _It's hard to explain._ He said while smiling still to hide what he really feels. He really would feel much better with a smoke but he won't take out one right now.

"Why?" _You're not making any sense. _

Her visible eye looked at his like a gaze. Besides their words being said out loud, both had another conversation in their eyes seeing what the other really meant.

_In payment for everything I have done. It's not even enough. _His eyes looked back unsure which to say then answered in a partial lie. "I don't know myself."

"What did the other Noah say? Shouldn't they be against what you're doing?" _Or is this another trap?_

"They don't know about it."

Both eyes were locked in each others' gaze not noticing that their focus is making their feet walk closer to each other.

"What's going to happen when they find out?" _Would they care?_ _I think they would._

"That's why they wouldn't." _I can't let them know._

"How can you be so sure? Definitely not from experience," she said in a tone with disbelief and mockery that she never meant to say on purpose. It just came out that way.

"You doubt me," he says as a statement for he is sure that she does.

They were only inches apart with both finally noticing and Lavi trying to back away.

"How can I even trust you anymore?" she said with challenge. She didn't mean to sound that way at all but her defenses are making her that way to hide what she really feels.

"Will you not trust me?" asked Tyki walking closer.

"Only a fool would trust someone who tried to kill them," her words were full of spite. She knows Tyki had a right for doing so but still...

"That is true," he admitted sadly while suddenly holding her in his arms. She was surprised. She didn't see it coming since her head was down facing the floor.

He just wanted to hold her again so badly and he couldn't let her see the expression on his face. It was a weakness. She doesn't need to see how weak and sad he felt by those words. He didn't want her to see how vulnerable he is becoming again yet that is contradicted by his decision to hold her.

She struggled. "Let go of me, Tyki."

He did not let go and held her tighter with one hand holding her head close to his.

"Tyki, let go of me," she said still struggling. There was fear in her voice. She was shaking and scared.

"I mean no harm, Lovely," he said trying to soothe her. "I ask for your forgiveness."

"I don't understand you at all, Tyki. And this isn't the right way to ask for forgiveness." She acted in fear at first but his hold was warm. It just made her feel safe like before.

"I should never have acted on a whim years ago. Then you might not have been involved in any mess. You wouldn't be suffering... yet I don't think anything would have change. I can't control myself. I still long for you even after all those years."

"No, that can't be true," Lavi tried to deny. It just couldn't turn out like that. It just couldn't. "Why bother saying those lies?"

"I won't lie to you, Lovely. I never did and never will."

"Why, Tyki? Why?"

He held her closer and gently told her. _"Eu te amo, Lovely."_

She froze. Her emerald eye widened with shock.

**_'Eu te amo, Lavi. I love you...'_**

"No!" said Lavi screaming while trying to push Tyki away. "No! No!"

Tyki let go of the red head hurt by her reaction but more worried why she is acting that way.

Her eyes look distant as if she were reliving a bad memory. She kept screaming and crying. She looked so scared and hurt.

Tyki didn't care for the pain he felt by the rejection. He just doesn't want Lavi to be that way. He couldn't care if he isn't the one to make her smile or be the one to hold her. He just can't let her be like that looking so hurt.

He tried approaching her but she would only back away screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

This isn't happening. No! It just isn't. It can't. Not again...

_**'Eu te amo, Lavi. I love you...'**_

Those scary eyes. That strong hold... no, he's not here.

He's not Sheryl. It's Tyki yet how can I be sure?

He wouldn't say those things to me. He would never say those words to me. Tyki hates me. He would never love me.

That's a lie. That isn't Tyki. That can't be him. He can't be... not after all the things that have happened. He wouldn't want to have anything to do with me anymore... not after _that_.

Why is here? Why is he back? Did he find out what really happened that night? But if he did, why only after so many years?

It wouldn't be because of Miki, now... is it? He was so intent on killing me when we met again after so many years and he only changed after meeting Miki.

I have to get back fast. They might be in danger. They might take Miki away. I can't let that happen... yet why am I growing so weak and vulnerable?

I try to be strong and firm yet it doesn't seem to work on him anymore.

Tyki is not a cruel man. I learned of that years ago. I know that he can speak the truth and be really sorry. The Tyki I fell in love years ago was like that but I don't know for sure if this Tyki is the same.

His warm embrace reminded me of that Tyki. Is it for real this time? Can I trust him again?

_**'Don't ever hope that my brother will love you. He would have nothing to do with someone so dirty and with someone who betrayed him.'**_

I didn't. I never did.

**_'You couldn't even tell the difference.'_**

No. It isn't like that. Stop saying those lies. Get out of my head. That's not true.

**_'But he left you, didn't he? And never once tried to listen to you. That's how disgusted he is with you.'_**

No. Stop it. Please. You're lying.

**_'You're just a whim among many others.'_**

It's not like that. I'm not... Those are lies. They're not true.

Tyki didn't... He...

**He left me.**

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: I said a month but this chapter just had to come out and as promised, I updated on Lavi's Birthday. It is his birthday already in our country. Happy Birthday Lavi!<p>

I know though that the chapter didn't actually have a nice ending to it. Lavi remembers the night Sheryl fooled her and took advantage of her. The words just triggered nightmares along with words Sheryl said to her after Tyki left. It was not in the chapters but once while Lavi was still allowed on missions, (this wasn't also mentioned due to the fast pacing of the previous chapter but it is) Sheryl said those words to her so she wouldn't try to talk again to Tyki and bother with his family. He just took the child when born then left her in tragedy not knowing there is another child.

Did I leave you hanging? I'll try to update the next one as soon as I can but it might take weeks/a month again. I might update after a week if I get more than five reviews (reviews really fuel inspiration/finds ways to write despite busy schedule). Haha... I don't think it will reach that much but hoping it will. I will thank everyone so gratefully whether this happens or not but I know you want to know what happens next soon...

Thanks to 'Baka-Usagi49', 'Death-Sama01' and 'Free of Mundane Thoughts' for reviewing. :) So grateful to you guys. Your reviews made me want to finish the next chapter and update it despite busy schedule. Thank you so much again :) Your reviews made me smile.

Tyki still does not know though that he is the father of Miki. It will come in time. I won't spoil you which chapter it might appear. A lot of things will happen in the next chapter.

Happy Birthday again Lavi! Happy Birthday! :) Thanks for reading :)

This I believe is the longest chapter. I hope you enjoyed it guys and look forward to the next one. :) Do tell me what's on your mind after reading this.

* * *

><p>0810/2012


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Tyki tried come nearing Lavi despite being hit repeatedly and screamed at. He knows something is not right. He said something that triggered a bad memory of Lavi's. This wasn't the first time it happened. He remembers the time when his dark side was in control and almost took advantage of Lavi the first time.

She looked so afraid and sad.

'No,' she repeatedly said along with other words of denial. He did not understand. He couldn't understand what she means by those words. She looked so lost.

He has to keep calm so she can be as well.

It took awhile but he managed to hold her back in his arms. She fought and struggled. He did not let go and tried to comfort her with soothing words. He gently rocked her like a parent would to a child. It worked in a way. She stopped fighting and her cries softened.

Looking at her now calmed face, he sees that she fell asleep. He carried her onto the bed and watched her sleeping face. He fell asleep sitting on the floor next to her.

* * *

><p>The red head woke up feeling better and somehow relaxed. She had a good sleep. Wanting to stretch her arms, she suddenly notices that her right hand was held by a larger one. It belonged to a sleeping figure of Tyki.<p>

She was about to scream but stopped herself. She shouldn't wake him up.

Why was he even there? Where is she? And more importantly, what is she doing here with him?

She tried to recall what happened last night. They were having a talk. He suddenly held her...

Her cheeks were heating up at the reminder. And then those words... 'Eu te amo'

She broke down after that. She remembered what happened with Sheryl... that nightmare she wanted to forget so badly.

And then Tyki tried to comfort her despite getting hurt in the process. He didn't even use his abilities which was weird. Tyki was acting so strangely even until now. She looked back at him to see a contented look on his sleeping face. Weirdly, he looked like he didn't have much sleep the past days. He looked older than what he should be as a Noah. He still has looks though as the usual.

That thought just suddenly brought her cheeks turning red again. She shouldn't even be thinking of this. She should leave and go back now.

Wait, if she slept here then that means she didn't come back. They must be looking for her. She needs to go back now. She tried to pull her hand away from Tyki until it finally did. She thought he would have awakened but he was sound asleep. She was about to leave him there but felt guilty about how uncomfortable his position looks sleeping that way so she pulled him on the bed before leaving.

* * *

><p>Tyki woke up to see that Lavi had already left. He felt sad about that but smiled upon the realization that the red head helped him to bed. He can still smell her scent through the covers, the smell of books and ink. He laughed at the way he is. Anything that reminds him of Lavi makes him smile.<p>

He wants to see the red head again but he needs to go back to the mansion. He will have to bring the little boy back.

"Oh, you're awake, Uncle Tyki," a familiar voice said.

"What are you doing here, Wisely?"

"Was the girl good?"

"You…"

"Yes, I can see what happened. Don't worry I won't tell but we have to go back now, Uncle Tyki. They're looking for the two of you."

"I'll go get Lyon."

"Sure, Uncle Tyki. I'll be back and tell them you're coming."

"How'd you find me?"

"I can read minds, you know."

"Sure, sure."

* * *

><p>The Portuguese man walked fast to where the exorcists are. He needed to warn and bring them to safety. It's a contradiction of who he is but it doesn't matter. He needs to protect Lavi and her children. He knows they won't trust him outright but he'll do his best.<p>

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The Chinese girl opens the door with shock and activated her innocence by reflex. She was about to attack him but the little girl who held onto him stopped her.

"Don't hurt him, Auntie Lenalee. Please," begged the little girl.

"What are you doing here, Tyki?" asked the Chinese girl.

"You need to leave this place. The Noah knows you're here."

"You mean you told them," said Lenalee with spite. She can never be kind towards the enemy unlike Allen.

"Tyki, why are you here?" asked Lavi who just came inside the room. _Stupid question, Lavi. He's here for Lyon. He did say that they can't stay long..._

"You need to leave. They'll be here."

"Lavi, we can't just-"

"Let's go, Lena-chan. Please?" she says even if she knows, they shouldn't trust him. It just felt the right thing to do at the moment. Danger seems to be approaching.

"Fine. I'll tell Allen-kun," answered Lenalee with hesitance.

"Lyon, go with them and behave. I'll come back for you," said Tyki to his nephew.

"Why should I?" the boy answered back.

Tyki gave him a look which made the boy give in but still hesitant.

"Allen's here and he's opening a door."

They all got in leaving Tyki behind who faced members from his family.

"Uncle Tyki, where is Lyon? We're going back now, aren't we?" said Wisely.

"He ran off somewhere."

"Really? You let him come with them. That's bad, Uncle Tyki."

"You're betraying us again, brother and for a slut with no care for you," said Sheryl.

"You're the one who betrayed my trust."

"You should have just continued using her."

Both brothers hit each other while Wisely merely watched not caring as much. Tyki used his ability but got hit after Sheryl activated the seal that stops an ability of a Noah. The earl must have given him control.

This is bad. He's weakening. He won't be able to keep this up long. His vision is slowly blurring.

* * *

><p>"Don't leave Tyki," begged the little girl. "Please go back for him."<p>

The little boy held no obvious concern for his uncle.

"It's dangerous," said Lenalee.

"Wait here," Lavi said. Lenalee was about to stop her but Allen didn't let Lenalee do that and followed after Lavi.

"I'm going with you, Lenalee will bring them to safety," Allen said after pleading to Lenalee to do as he says. She reluctantly agreed.

The two went back to see Tyki injured badly yet still fighting his own brother. His eyes opened wide when he saw Allen and Lavi returned. He told them to get back. Lavi looked afraid at first when she saw Sheryl but became angry after that. She seemed to want to hit the man but was stopped by Allen and told to do what they came back for. She set her focus back on Tyki and made a distraction so she managed to drag him to the door. Allen continued fighting the others until he managed to leave and close the door before the rest of the Noah followed.

He was bleeding and needs medical attention. He doesn't seem to be healing due to a seal. Allen warns her of the consequences of bringing him to the order. He'll be interrogated for information.

She trusts Tyki. She knows she can but he won't be safe as Allen says if they bring him to the order.

The Brit was hesitant but said the plan anyway, "Komui and I made a plan on how you can return, we could make it so that..."

"What is it, Allen?" asked Lenalee along with the looks from the other people in the order.

Allen took a deep breath then started, "Lavi, they know that you left the order with Bookman. They don't know that you're a girl. Komui modified your innocence and it's a cube again. You'll turn out to be compatible. You could bring your little girl and ... now, we can say Tyki's the father. The Noah didn't know. You seek for refuge and are willing to help out in exchange for your safety... This is a bad idea. Forget I said anything. He won't give information like that easily. We can't trust him. It won't work..."

His voice was weak due to the pain but he still smiled and said, "I'll go with your plan. I can't go back. I'll tell you what I know but don't expect much or you could just leave me here and go to safety. I'm fine with anything, just keep them safe."

"Tyki..." Lavi said but could not continue. She wants to say a lot of things. She wants things to go easily but it is harder done than said. She just tries to stop the blood flow instead until they can get medical attention.

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Finally, an update... Thanks for reading. I hope you like this chapter. It took quite awhile to update but here it is... Tell me what you think of it? I'll work hard on the next chapters... I had been quite busy, sorry for that.<p>

Thanks to 'Baka-Usagi49', 'Death-Sama01' and 'SpiritofLove961' for reviewing.

* * *

><p>1110/2012


End file.
